


Жизнь в ожидании чуда

by irizka2



Series: Дети на троих [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, irizka2, Любовь/Ненависть, Невзаимные предначертанные, Нездоровые отношения, Омегаверс: Истинные, Отрицание чувств, Упоминания изнасилования, Упоминания самоубийства, ангст, дарк, драма, омегаверс, психологические травмы, психология, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:NC-17Размер:Миди, 52 страницыМетки:Психологические травмы, Нездоровые отношения, Упоминания самоубийства, Упоминания изнасилования, Отрицание чувств, Невзаимные предначертанные, Романтика, Ангст, Драма, Психология, Дарк, Омегаверс, Любовь/Ненависть, Омегаверс: ИстинныеОписание:Эрик, как и шесть лет назад был красив и привлекателен, но то, что прогнило внутри, уродовало его сильнее любых шрамов.Сложная история затяжной депрессии и борьбы с собой, в попытке отказаться от всего.Примечания автора:©2019-2020 irizka2Работа написано для WTF K.O.M.A. 2020История косвенно связана с персонажами из цикла "Дети на троих":Инфо о серии: http://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htmИллюстрация (какая есть "_") https://vk.com/photo-67747668_457239145
Series: Дети на троих [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609616
Collections: Дети на троих





	Жизнь в ожидании чуда

## 1\. Путь в пустоту

Эрик поправил тугой воротничок светло-бежевой рубашки и провёл рукой по колючему ёжику на голове. Выглядел он на все сто, как и должен выглядеть секретарь в небольшой семейной компании. Эрик улыбнулся и подмигнул своему отражению. Он был в себе уверен.

Всего месяц назад он окончил университет Ставангера и получил диплом референта с высшим баллом. Пропуск в будущее, которое он хотел построить сам. За спиной ничего — маленькая съёмная комнатушка и государственная опека. Перед Эриком были открыты все двери, и он решил постучать в лучшую.

От университета предлагалась практика и последующее трудоустройство в крупных компаниях, но Эрик выбрал ту, что по душе. Фирма по продаже стройматериалов, почти ноль своего персонала, работа с наёмными бригадами и крупными заказчиками, все свои, четыре человека на двадцать квадратов и закуток для начальства. Собеседование прошло на ура, пожилой бета Тобиас, занимающийся бухгалтерией и персоналом, сразу приглянулся, и Эрик ему тоже понравился. Тобиас провёл его по небольшому залу продаж и показал кабинет начальника. Секретарский стол напротив — между бухгалтерией и маркетингом. Совсем маленькое помещение, уютное и тихое. Именно то, что Эрик и хотел. А ещё недалеко от дома и хорошая зарплата. Не работа, а мечта.

С начальником предстояло познакомиться сегодня. В первый день. Заодно съездить на склад, гигантский верхаус за городом, где хранился товар и работали погрузчики.

Эрик чуть козырнул своему отражению. Надавил на бровь, где когда-то носил кольцо. Прошлого не существует. Есть только будущее, и Эрик готов к новой счастливой жизни.

— Я себе нравлюсь, я позитивно настроен, у меня всё получится. — Эрик выдохнул и закрыл за собой дверь.

Погода ранней осенью стояла отвратительно сухая и ветреная. Мойщики улиц не справлялись с работой, на дорогах закручивались пылевые вихри, а за городом они столбами осыпали песком. Рядом с офисом всё было ещё хуже. Эрик натянул на лицо платок и недовольно поморщился на расположившуюся напротив небольшого здания конторы стройку. Песок надуло оттуда, и поставленный невысокий забор ничуть не спасал. Следовало бы написать жалобу, но Эрику было лень. Тобиас задерживался, ключ ему пока не выдали, вот и приходилось стоять в этой городской песчаной буре и морщиться от недовольства.

— Ты рано, — заметил Тобиас, отпирая двери. — Магазин работает с девяти, я не прихожу раньше полдевятого.

— Понял, — кивнул Эрик.

— Весь в песке, — внезапно по-доброму заметил бета и по-отечески стряхнул песчинки с куртки. Эрику пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы не отпрянуть. Он позволил себя почистить и натянуто улыбнулся.

— От соседей налетело.

— Напишу сегодня в муниципалитет, — покачал головой Тобиас и проводил к столу.

Основную часть работы Эрику уже объяснили — показали каталоги и списки постоянных клиентов. Ему следовало отвечать на звонки, рассылать рекламные брошюры и следить за отчётами грузовых линий. Тобиас также сказал, что подключит к бухгалтерской работе, но не так скоро — Эрику вначале следовало освоиться со своей.

— Сегодня ещё начальник приедет, познакомитесь заодно, — напомнил он. — Он нечасто бывает в офисе, в основном работает из дома, приезжает только для встреч с важными клиентами или на месячные проверки. Ты ему понравишься, не переживай. Кроме того, я брал тебя для себя, он и сам справляется. А после обеда поедем на склады, хочу показать, как работают линии погрузки и откуда ты будешь получать данные.

Эрик спокойно кивнул, он был готов к любой работе, и пока его всё устраивало. Через пару часов к соседям приехал инспектор — видимо, Тобиас сделал звонок, — а вскоре появилась и уборочная машина. Оперативно. Эрик только ухмыльнулся: если не пойдёт дождь и не успокоится ветер, завтра всё равно песок раскидает по новой.

К нему несколько раз заходил продавец — болтливый и жизнерадостный альфа Пьер. Вечно суетливый, немного полный, он так и норовил поделиться историями о своём сыне и омеге. Покупателей было мало, изредка заезжали частные предприниматели, выписывали счёт на небольшую сумму и направлялись на склад. Все крупные клиенты проходили через кабинет начальства, но они бывали ещё реже. Эрик всё больше радовался новому месту — тишина и покой, маленький круг людей и интересная работа. Её оказалось очень много, несмотря на однообразие. По крайней мере на начальном этапе Эрик чувствовал себя загруженным.

Тобиас вытащил его из-за компьютера в час, отвёз в маленький ресторанчик, где они перекусили, и покатил к складам. Огромные ангары стояли на пустынной площадке, коробки и ящики с грузом выстроились рядами, как небоскрёбы. Эрик задирал голову, осматривая товар и пытаясь разглядеть маркировку. Тобиас в производственную часть не повёл, там всё автоматизировано, машины паковали сухие смеси по мешкам и отправляли на конвейер, у складов другие машины сортировали их по весу, объёму и наименованиям. Ни одного живого человека они не встретили, хотя за оборудованием следило четверо.

— Придётся выучить маркировки, — заметил Тобиас, раскладывая перед Эриком распечатанные листы. — Начни с основных. И раз в полгода будешь приезжать сюда обновлять сертификат на конвейерном станке. Ещё снимать пробы для контроля качества, проводить инвентаризацию, эргономику рабочих мест... это потом объясню. — Они по проходам между ящиков добрались до маленькой каморки, где стоял диван, красивый, обклеенный блестящими стразами, стол и целый ворох игрушек. — Один из работников летом детей приводит, — пояснил Тобиас, заметив взгляд Эрика, — потому надо проверять технику безопасности, стопоры на машинах, сигналки. Ребята тут и сами справляются, но нам для отчётности тоже приходится следить. Не напугал объёмами?

— Нет, — Эрик уверенно улыбнулся, — мне нравится, что не буду скучать.

— Скучать точно не будешь, — рассмеялся Тобиас, — раньше я сам всё делал, но за последние три месяца количество продаж увеличилось вдвое, я почти переехал жить в контору, и муж сказал — либо бросай и увольняйся, либо бери помощника. Мистер Станг согласился, что секретарь нам тоже не помешает. Вот и взяли тебя...

Эрик чуть заметно вздрогнул, но заставил отбросить тревожащие мысли. Станг — распространённая фамилия. И прошлого больше нет. Эрик постоянно твердил себе по совету психолога: «Прошлого не существует». Он жил настоящим и прекрасным солнечным будущем.

— Я рад.

В офис они вернулись к четырём, к ним ещё раз заглянул Пьер и угостил булочками, которые в перерыв привёз ему муж. Эрик взял распечатки и решил немного сверить товар с маркировкой в магазине, нужно было всё подписать и начать учить, а заодно ознакомиться с ассортиментом. Тобиас отвлёк его, сидящего на полу и раскладывающего разные виды шурупов. Посмеялся и позвал в кабинет к начальству — тот наконец приехал и хотел увидеть нового работника.

Эрик немного заволновался, сжал губы, чувствуя, как они начинают дрожать. Тобиас брал его для себя, но если начальство будет недовольно, могут и уволить. Перед входом в кабинет Эрик поправил галстук и манжеты на рубашке. Зеркала в офисе не было. Он несколько раз коротко вдохнул, избавляясь от страхов. «Я позитивно настроен, у меня всё получится». Мантра на все случаи жизни. И вошёл в кабинет.

Тобиас заботливо поставил три чашки чая, рассчитывая на душевную беседу, улыбался и что-то рассказывал начальнику. А Эрик замер на пороге как вкопанный. Кристьяна он узнал с первого взгляда, пусть за последние шесть лет тот порядочно раздался в плечах и заматерел. Лицо стало жёстче, глаза холоднее. От страха и паники взмокли ладони, и Эрик решил, что самое время бежать. Но Тобиас его заметил и дружелюбно предложил представиться.

Эрик неуверенно сделал шаг ближе. Кажется, Крис его не вспомнил, хотелось бы, но тот приблизился, и в глазах засветилось узнавание. С прищуром он осматривал Эрика, словно не мог поверить, открыл рот изумлённо и протянул к нему руки.

— Эрик...

Эрик вздрогнул. Он ведь забыл этот голос, старательно выбил его из себя, но стоило услышать снова, как закружилась голова.

— Вы знакомы? — удивлённо посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на второго Тобиас.

— Учились вместе в старшей школе, — ответил за двоих Эрик, отводя взгляд. Не хотелось вдаваться в подробности, не хотелось ничего вспоминать. Прошлого не исправить и не вернуть.

«Прошлого не существует».

Он уверенно шагнул вперёд, протянул Кристьяну руку и представился:

— Эрик Нейманд.

— Ты сменил фамилию? — Крис смотрел ошарашенно, побледневший, он, кажется, с трудом стоял на ногах.

— Да, вышел замуж за истинного и ношу его метку. — Для доказательства он отодвинул воротничок рубашки и показал тёмное пятно. Все точки расставлены, вопросов больше быть не должно.

Крис никак не прокомментировал, смотрел пристально, снова пытался прочитать, понять и найти ответы. Эрик бы всё равно ничего не сказал.

— Выпьем чаю? — кашлянув, отвлёк их Тобиас.

— У меня много работы. — Эрик неловко качнул головой на выход. Он не мог находиться с Кристьяном рядом, пусть тот и заглушал свой запах отдушками на работе, но Эрик помнил его и без того. Горячий, обволакивающий запах бергамота и грейпфрута. Запах, подавляющий волю и лишающий чувств. Эрик хотел, чтобы его сейчас же уволили и отправили домой.

Не дождавшись разрешения начальства, он вышел и обессиленно бухнулся в своё кресло. Если прошлого нет, почему оно настигает так внезапно и лишает дыхания? Руки чесались набрать психолога и поговорить, сказать, как сейчас тревожно и дурно на душе. Может, он бы дал совет...

Тобиас вышел минут через десять, посмотрел недовольно и встал, упёршись руками в стол.

— Ты знаешь, что у Кристьяна Станга есть жених и они планируют пожениться?

— У меня — муж. — Эрик отвёл взгляд, не собираясь объясняться. — Если я его не устраиваю, просто увольте.

— Я не смог добиться от него вменяемого ответа. — Тобиас вздохнул. — Ты мне понравился и в работе заинтересован, не хочется тебя прогонять, но и проблемы тоже не нужны.

— Не будет проблем, — мрачно ответил Эрик. — Мы не дети, все ссоры и недомолвки сможем решить по-взрослому.

— Я надеюсь. — Тобиас ещё раз вздохнул и удалился в свой кабинет.

Эрик же потёр лицо и попытался сосредоточиться. Его не увольняют, а значит, надо работать и не строить из себя обиженного мальчишку. Крис его не обижал, это Эрик... Но ворошить воспоминания было сродни мазохизму.

Офис он покинул раньше начальства, поэтому Кристьяна больше не увидел. Домой не хотелось, впервые за последние годы вернулись старые страхи: остаться одному в запертом месте, незащищённому и ненужному. Он зашёл в кафе поужинать, позвонил Ингвару Эноксену, своему психиатру, и коротко объяснил ситуацию. Они назначили встречу на следующей неделе, расписание у Ингвара было забито. Чтобы хоть с кем-то поговорить, Эрик поехал в полицейский участок. В автобусе стало спокойнее: чужие посторонние люди на него не смотрели и никто не прикасался, приступ утих. В участке привычно поздоровался с дежурным и поднялся на второй этаж. В хорошо знакомый кабинет с табличкой «Хенри Одерман, соцопека» вошёл, коротко постучав.

Хенри оторвался от телефона, посмотрел на Эрика недовольно, но кивнул на кресло, предлагая сесть. Разговор закончил быстро и, подперев подбородок рукой, вопросительно глянул на гостя.

— Ингвар занят, а я хотел поговорить.

— Так и понял. — Хенри поднялся и включил чайник, зашторил окно и зажёг настольную лампу. Стало интимнее и тише. Знакомо скрипели половицы под его ногами, знакомо булькала вода. Эрик наконец выдохнул и позволил себе дышать.

Хенри не спрашивал сам, он никогда не задавал лишних вопросов, это делал Ингвар — выворачивал душу и ставил мозги на место. Хенри заменил отца, того, которого Эрик никогда не знал, и того, которого знать не хотел. Первое знакомство шесть лет назад прошло неудачно, Эрик, испуганный и загнанный, боялся чужих рук и не желал жалости, но Хенри резонными словами возвращал в реальный мир и держал на плаву. Сейчас Эрику были необходимы его спокойствие и поддержка.

— Я нашёл работу, устроился секретарём в маленькую фирму. Почти рядом с домом. — Хенри кивнул, Эрик уже говорил об этом, сразу после собеседования. — Но мой начальник — Крис, — когда он произнёс имя альфы, голос сорвался, — моя пара...

— Вы поговорили?

— О чём? — Эрик нервно обнял себя за плечи, но Хенри протянул чашку, и руки пришлось разжать. — Наверное, мне стоит извиниться, — прошептал он.

— За что?

Эрик пожал плечами. Причин миллион и тысяча. Хотя бы за то, что не оставил никаких координат и заставил волноваться. Эрик знал: тот волновался и искал. Хенри сообщал, что поступали запросы на его старое имя и кто-то ворошил систему изнутри, данные смогли уберечь. Но искали его слишком поздно, прошло почти полгода, и Эрик тоже не желал никого видеть. Он спрятался, хотя следовало объясниться. Смелости не хватило. А может, мозгов.

— Когда-нибудь я дорасту до того, чтобы свободно говорить о своих проблемах, сейчас не могу. Будто передо мной барьеры, стоит открыть рот, и я захлёбываюсь в словах. Ингвар считает, что это нормально. Когда я окончательно справлюсь со страхами, станет проще.

— Поговорить всё же стоит.

— Поговорю. — Эрик кивнул, хотя не представлял себе, как это будет. — Он сильно изменился, стал взрослее и, кажется, выше.

— Шесть лет прошло, сколько ему? Двадцать четыре?

— Да. — Эрик вздохнул. Самому на днях исполнилось двадцать пять, уже не мальчик, а трясётся и шарахается от людей, неспособный справиться с проблемой. Собственная слабость бесила. — Надеюсь, мы сможем вместе работать, не хочется потерять место из-за старых проблем.

— Проблем? — Хенри недовольно свёл брови. — То есть ты не собираешься ему ничего объяснять, строить с ним жизнь и наслаждаться своим счастьем?

— Объясняться? Навязываться? — Эрик непроизвольно сжал кулаки. — Вывалить на человека свои беды и ждать, что он все решит? Связать его с бесплодным меченым омегой? — От возмущения он поднял голос. — Я сказал ему, что замужем, пусть живёт своей жизнью и не парится о том, что давно прошло.

Хенри хмыкнул, одним движением губ сбивая спесь. Эрику стало стыдно, что раскричался и ведёт себя как идиот. Но что он мог сказать Крису? Как всё объяснить? Ингвар слово за словом вытягивал дурное прошлое и раскладывал его как запутанную паутину в неприятные картины. С психологом Эрик привык быть честным и слабым, позволял себе жаловаться и открывал душу. Когда-то казалось, что Крису он тоже может доверять, но сейчас, обросший комплексами, как наростами, Эрик не рискнул бы даже поздороваться. Если бы работа их не столкнула, Эрик при случайной встрече в городе прошёл бы мимо.

— Извини. Я не собираюсь строить с ним отношения и ломать ему жизнь. Кристьян всегда хотел детей, хотел семейного парня и всякие там традиционные ценности. Это не по мне, это теперь слишком сложно... — Эрик запнулся, понимая, что снова ищет отговорки и прячется за своими проблемами, но Хенри не стал на это указывать.

— Расскажи лучше о себе, как тебе новая работа? Справляешься?

Эрик вернулся домой затемно. Постоял секунду на пороге, принюхиваясь к пыльной пустоте, и шагнул в темноту. За окнами с дребезжанием проехал трамвай, кто-то из соседей сверху уронил на пол гантели. Жизнь за пределами этой комнаты напоминала муравейник — люди спешат, у всех свои дела, желание урвать больше, узнать и увидеть. Постигнуть что-то новое или даже великое. Движения. Стремления.

В пустой комнате Эрика ждали разочарование и тоска. Он скинул пиджак, повесил галстук на спинку стула. Мебели почти не было, вещей тоже. Эрик потерял желание что-то иметь и просто двигался по накатанной, делал то же, что и другие: ел, спал, ходил на работу. Он сел на кровать, чуть скрипнули и прогнулись пружины. Эрик нервно раскачивался, пытаясь заглушить мысли и чувства. Ингвар советовал никогда не оставаться наедине со страхом и не позволять эмоциям брать вверх. Заткнуть безумие в голове не получалось, стёртое прошлое настигло со скоростью несущегося поезда и сбивало с ног.

Эрик вытащил из-под кровати потёртый планшет. Открыл недочитанную книгу — глупый омежий роман. Такие отлично забивали голову и выталкивали мысли прочь. Можно читать весь вечер или даже всю ночь, не позволяя кошмарам брать над ним вверх.

***

Тобиас сделал для него ключ к концу недели, и теперь Эрик мог приезжать хоть к семи. Сам снимал контору с сигнализации, открывал окна, впуская пыльный сухой ветер в помещение, и заправлял зёрна в кофеварку. На стройке громыхали краны и экскаваторы. Шумели строители и гудела дорога. Эрик наслаждался чужим шумом и жизнью. Сливался с ней, оставляя свою в стороне. Ингвар Эноксен научил быть таким же, как все, скрывать шрамы и внутреннее уродство. Хотя бы внешне.

Пьер заимел дурную привычку угощать его завтраком, перекусывал с ним рядом, болтая и чавкая, переполненный эмоциями и радостью за своего бестолкового сына. Эрик благодарил и натянуто улыбался, ему нравились эти истории, они помогали настроиться на рабочий лад и выкинуть лишнее из головы. Кристьяна он больше в офисе не видел, один раз почувствовал его запах, словно тот приезжал поздно вечером и выключил кондиционер. Эрик с трудом добежал до уборной и выблевал завтрак в туалет, так накрыло нервной дрожью и истерикой. Старый, скрытый панический страх тисками сжал каждую мышцу. Эрик даже встать не мог, сидел на холодном полу, пока не пришёл Торвальд и не поинтересовался, что произошло. Ничего не произошло. Эрик стёр своё прошлое и жил сегодняшним днём.

Вечером Ингвар Эноксен, слушая его исповедь, отпаивал коньяком и валерьянкой. Светлый кабинет психолога — это то место, где Эрик оставлял свои чувства и боль, где он не боялся говорить о прошлом. О том, как познакомился со своим альфой, встретился с ним в двенадцатом классе, когда тот перевёлся в их школу, и влюбился с первого взгляда. До этого Эрик не верил в истинность, смеялся над привязанностью и романтическими историями о любви. Все вокруг твердили — вот, посмотри, пары встречаются на каждом шагу, но Эрику казалось это показухой и праздничной обёрткой к банальной страсти и похоти.

Эрик одевался как неформал, любил спорить без повода, устраивать драки и скандалы. Красил волосы в зелёный и проколол всё, что только смог. Ему нравилось быть «плохим мальчиком», ругаться с учителями, дразнить папу, вечно занятого и пропадающего на работе, подначивать пьющего нахлебника-отчима, который висел у папы на шее и при любом удобном случае отпускал в сторону Эрика сальные шутки. У Эрика не было нормальной семьи, и он не верил, что получится создать свою. А Кристьян свалился как снег на голову, сломал стереотипы и заставил во что-то верить.

Воспоминания спустя шесть лет смазались и казались слишком сказочными, чтобы принимать их реальность. Они бегали на свидания, встречались после школы у ворот и, переплетая пальцы, шли по улицам, улыбаясь друг другу и разговаривая ни о чём. Крис не умел целоваться, смешно и нетерпеливо задевал зубами, когда Эрик пытался его научить, смущался от откровенных приставаний и заигрываний. Эрик не стеснялся своих желаний и хотел подарить себя Кристьяну целиком. С разбегу прыгал ему на руки и впивался в губы, смеялся до упаду и смешил его. Эрик наслаждался счастьем. Он любил.

Они договорились провести вместе следующую течку. Эрик знал, что Крис снял для них дорогую комнату в отеле, заказал цветы и ужин. Знал, как тот переживал и нервничал из-за предстоящей встречи, и тоже хотел сделать что-то особенное.

В тот день Кристьян, смущаясь и улыбаясь, пригласил его в ресторан. Эрик чувствовал, что к вечеру потечёт, на уроках сидел дёрганый, оборачивался к Крису, вгоняя того в краску воздушными поцелуями и пошлыми жестами. Несмотря на открытое и развратное поведение, у Эрика не было опыта, он строил из себя умудрённого знаниями сердцееда, но на деле лишь баловался с игрушками под задорное порно. После занятий Крис поцеловал и сказал, что будет ждать ровно в шесть, не хотел отпускать, тянул время, желая провести весь день рядом, но Эрик надеялся покрасоваться новым симпатичным бельём, подготовиться и привести мысли в порядок. Он отправился домой, но на встречу так и не пришёл. Пьяный отчим запер его и воспользовался течкой именно так, как Эрик и заслуживал.

Он рассказывал, задыхаясь от слёз и обжигающих слов. Прошлое украло у него веру в любовь и возможное счастье.

«Прошлого не существует».

— Попробуй дать себе ещё один шанс. Эрик, ты не виноват, ты не должен так себя мучить.

— Он тоже не виноват. Потому — нет. Я не хочу обрекать его на такую жизнь.

— Какую?

— Испорченную...

Ингвар раз за разом повторял, что Эрик не заслуживал наказания, что ему нельзя винить себя в неправильных поступках других людей. Ингвар почти преуспел...

Кристьян не появлялся в офисе месяц. Сухой ветреный сентябрь сменил мокрый, промозглый октябрь. Строительную площадку заливало водой, смесь цемента и песка текла по дорожкам, превращая её в плотную грязь. Тобиас звонил в муниципалитет дважды в неделю, жалуясь на неаккуратных соседей, а Эрик любовался через окно разводами и причудливыми рисунками из песка.

В открытую дверь сначала ворвался холодный воздух, а потом вошёл Крис. Эрик сжал руки, стараясь не поддаться панике и просто усидеть на месте, тот прошёл мимо, даже не взглянув, кинул стопку писем на угол стола и скрылся у себя. Эрик, с трудом сдерживая дрожь в пальцах, притянул ближе конверты. Прижал верхний к груди и зачем-то вдохнул его запах. От бергамота и грейпфрута закружилась голова, разболелось в сердце. Наверное, Эрик выглядел как наркоман, жадно глотающий дозу. Конверт, ещё немного тёплый, хранил чужой запах, и Эрик не мог остановиться.

— Приготовишь мне кофе? — раздалось над головой, и Эрик неловко выронил письмо. Полез под стол, поднимая, и застрял там, рассматривая тёмные лакированные ботинки. Встать и посмотреть Крису в глаза не было никаких сил. Лицо залило краской, дышать стало трудно.

Кристьян не уходил, и Эрик заставил себя не чудить. Выбрался из-под стола, пряча глаза, и направился к кофеварке.

— Чёрный?

— Со сливками.

— Сахар?

— Две ложки.

Эрик удержался от глупых комментариев, хотя на языке крутились шутки про омежье лакомство. Он пах сладким молочным кофе. Крис выбирал вкус своей пары. Эрик чуть не уронил кружку, протягивая её начальнику. Тот взял, намеренно касаясь пальцев, и Эрик поднял на него взгляд. Кристьян смотрел слишком внимательно, рассматривал лицо, уже давно зажившие следы от пирсинга и выцветшие, потерявшие зелёный оттенок брови. От его взгляда стало больно дышать, и Эрик быстро вернулся на место, чтобы не грохнуться в обморок. Тогда бы он точно выглядел идиотом.

— Ты сильно изменился.

— Разве? — Эрик не отрывался от монитора, что-то стучал на клавиатуре, хотя в результате выходила белиберда.

— Не хочешь поговорить и объяснить?

— Что?

— Почему ты не пришёл в тот день, почему шесть лет не звонил и не давал о себе знать?

В голосе послышалось отчаяние, и Эрик плотно сжал губы, боясь, что если скажет хоть слово, то не сможет заткнуться. Говорить он отучился уже очень давно, а шесть лет назад стал запрещать себе и думать. Невольно вспомнилось, что встреча с психологом только через месяц, и Эрик тихо чертыхнулся, сейчас бы помощь не помешала.

— Эрик? — позвал его Крис, так и не услышав ответа.

— Встретил истинного, про тебя забыл, — выдавил Эрик, листая письма в почтовом ящике, пытаясь себя чем-то отвлечь и не сосредотачиваясь на манящем запахе грейпфрута. Одно письмо, другое. Ссылка на газетную выписку от Тобиаса, где Кристьян Станг выходит на красную дорожку со своим знаменитым женихом. Марик Эгельман, модель, актёр и сын миллионеров, женится на подающем надежды бизнесмене...

— А я все эти годы помнил.

От этих слов потемнело в глазах. Эрик, наверное, пошатнулся, качнулся вперёд, готовый свалиться со стула, потому что Крис оказался рядом, подошёл и повернул его к себе, заставляя смотреть в глаза:

— Я твой истинный! Даже если ты скрываешь свой запах, я его чувствую, я всегда тебя чувствовал и все эти годы искал!

Крис смотрел с отчаянием и, кажется, пытался найти что-то в его глазах. Но Эрику нечего было предложить. И он не имел права на него рассчитывать. Колко улыбнувшись, он оскалился. Лучшая защита — это нападение, Эрик с детства научился кусаться, прятаться за шутками и громкими словами.

— Думаешь, меня мог привлечь краснеющий девственник? Я нашёл того, с кем мне было интересно.

Эрик ожидал, что Крис разозлится, вспыхнет яростью и придвинется так близко, что от интимности и его тепла волосы зашевелятся. Возможно, даже толкнёт или ударит. Проявит агрессию и жестокость, показывая альфью суть и заставляя Эрика локти кусать от возбуждения. Но Крис только покачал головой и сочувственно коснулся плеча, возвращаясь в свой кабинет.

С этого момента стало ясно, что стол Эрика расположен совершенно в неправильном месте.

Должно быть, во всём были виноваты дурные гены. Папаша сам гулял и называл Эрика шлюхой, без повода, лишь бы оскорбить. Развратное поведение, вызывающая одежда, пирсинг, крашеные волосы, грубые слова и обжигающий взгляд. Об Эрике шла дурная слава, его никогда это не задевало, хотелось рассмеяться в лицо обидчикам, показать средний палец и сделать что-нибудь ещё более пошлое. Грязное, отталкивающее. Чтобы больше не смотрели и даже думать о нём было противно. Потому что Эрик никогда не стеснялся своих желаний и раскованности. Теперь он стал другим.

Кристьян начал появляться в офисе слишком часто, словно специально приезжал дразнить его, проходил мимо стола и приветливо здоровался. Пытался поймать взгляд или коснуться руки, вгоняя в краску и выбивая почву из-под ног. Эрик чувствовал себя подростком. Но не таким, каким был в восемнадцать, самоуверенным и наглым. А смущённым, застенчиво сжимающим ноги, чтобы стоящий член не выпирал через ткань брюк. Крис просил приготовить для него кофе, скрывался в кабинете с заказчиками — чаще всего известными и состоятельными членами общества. А Эрик оставлял чашку на столе и бежал дрочить в уборную.

Взгляды, прикосновения, лёгкий шлейф аромата его духов — всё это внезапно вернуло то, что исчезло после переезда в Ставангер. Эрик годами жил на подавителях, не чувствуя ничего, кроме отвращения, к своему телу. Теперь же, впервые за шесть лет, он купил секс-игрушку, заказал её через интернет и от нетерпения ласкал себя пальцами, мечтая о чем-то большем. Крис пробудил желания тела, столь сильные и яркие, что Эрику было стыдно сидеть в офисе, ощущая, как с приходом начальника намокает бельё и мысли убегают в другое русло.

Хорошо, что Тобиас — бета, почти не чувствовал запахов. Потому что Пьер перестал угощать завтраками, морщась от удушливого амбре похоти и желания. Эрик знал, как бороться с наваждением, научился справляться с эмоциями и помешательством. Но Крису противиться не хотел. Даже если Эрик не принимал его открыто, отталкивал изо всех сил, не желая испортить ему жизнь, он больше не отводил глаз и позволял слишком чувственные и многозначительные прикосновения. Если бы Крис предложил стать любовником, поманил за собой в тёмный угол, чтобы просто нагнуть и потом уйти, Эрик согласился бы, не раздумывая ни секунды. Он хотел стать его любовником, так чтобы случайная связь не помешала браку и отношениям с другим омегой. Эрик остался бы третьим лишним, зато удовлетворённым.

Словно почувствовав его желания, Марик Эгельман приехал в офис. Явился, отряхивая довольно дорогое дизайнерское пальто от вездесущей строительной грязи, бросил на Эрика пренебрежительный взгляд и вошёл к Кристьяну, даже не предупреждая стуком. Эрик невольно напряг слух, не хотел этого делать, но надеялся уловить хоть что-то, доносящееся из кабинета начальства.

Тишина. Раздражающая и заставляющая вслушиваться сильнее. Тайная жизнь Кристьяна Станга за закрытой дверью рабочего офиса. Эрик мог бы придумать сотню эротических историй с разными омегами в ролях, но себе он отводил главную. Влечение к Крису становилось маниакальным, особенно когда дело касалось раньше невидимого жениха. Что сейчас они делали там вдвоём? От напряжения разболелась голова.

Эрик чуть не вскрикнул, когда дверь резко распахнулась. Крис мягко выпроваживал Марика, предлагая ему потратить время на магазины.

— Ты обещал потратить его на меня, — капризным голосом заявил Марик и стрельнул недовольным взглядом на Эрика. Тот сразу отвёл глаза к монитору, уставился в одну точку, обращаясь в слух. — Мой отец направил к тебе всех знакомых, наша помолвка помогла с рекламой, найди себе хорошего помощника и проводи время со мной!

— Эта фирма моё детище, я не хочу пускать всё на самотёк. — В контраст плаксивому голосу Марика Крис говорил очень спокойно.

— Хотя бы выберись со мной сегодня, — снова заныл Марик и, обвив Криса за шею, повис на нём.

Эрик придвинулся к монитору ближе, чтобы не видеть, не замечать эту парочку, потому что Марик намеренно устроил сцену на публике. Что там ему Крис ляпнул или как развиваются их отношения, Эрик не желал об этом ничего знать, но всё же заметил, как Марик страстно целовался, забираясь Крису под рубашку, и растрепал ему волосы.

— Приеду сегодня пораньше, — пообещал Крис, освобождаясь из объятий, и Марик довольно улыбнулся.

Эрик не хотел этого видеть. И знать тоже. Вечером Крис приедет в общую с Мариком квартиру, снимет одежду и прижмётся обнажённым телом к будущему супругу. А Эрик будет трахать себя игрушкой и мечтать о ком-то живом.

Эрик не имел права на ревность, но она голодной змеёй скрутила внутренности, так что затошнило и стало трудно дышать. Разыгравшееся воображение раз за разом подкидывало картинки, где его истинный обнимает своего жениха. Не Эрика. Потому что Эрик потерял возможность стать ему ближе, чем секретарь.

Домой он приехал рано, скинул одежду в прихожей и забрался в душ. Хотелось смыть с себя непонятным образом прилипший запах Марика. Тот пах перезрелыми грушами, духами и большими деньгами. Газеты твердили, что Кристьян Станг с ним из-за денег, но поцелуй говорил об обратном.

Прошло ведь шесть лет, уже давно стоило избавиться от прошлого и попытаться жить заново. Время лечит как хорошее вино, стирает воспоминания и выравнивает шрамы. Эрик, как и шесть лет назад, был красив и привлекателен, но то, что прогнило внутри, уродовало его сильнее любых отметин.

Выключив воду, Эрик вышел в пустую комнату. Маленькая квартира и бессмысленное существование на одного. Он не боялся оставаться в одиночестве, потому что отчётливо понимал — это удел до конца его дней.

## 2\. Переплетение прошлого и будущего

Эрик почти не запоминал свои кошмары. Они приходили в середине ночи и выталкивали из сна мутными запахами и ощущением боли. Эрик просыпался с криком, но не помнил ни единой картины. Только всё чаще в кошмарах стали появляться детали: скрученные руки жёсткой пластиковой стяжкой, вкус крови и тошнотворный запах случки.

Ингвар говорил, что причина кошмаров — вернувшийся в его жизнь Кристьян Станг. Эрик знал, что Крис тут ни при чём. Напротив, Крис единственный, кто спасал его от поглощающей тьмы. Засыпать не хотелось, холодом скручивало пальцы на ногах, не помогало ни тёплое одеяло, ни горячая ванна перед сном. Эрик ложился в постель и шарил рукой в поисках кого-то, кого там никогда не было, а потом проваливался в вязкую паутину сна и просыпался с криком.

А утром горячий кофе, дождливый пейзаж за окном и медленно, как подземный исполин, поднимающееся на строительной площадке здание. Проектировщик украсил его покатыми переходами в секциях и высокими колоннами, их можно было рассматривать часами, не понимая, как такая конструкция способна стоять. Но здание стояло вопреки законам физики и упрямо росло вверх.

Два крупных клиента сдвинули график работы, и Эрик нередко задерживался допоздна, стараясь справиться с бумагами. Тобиас подключил его к бухгалтерским отчётам, и Эрик разрывался между телефоном, компьютером и складом. Ему даже выделили рабочую машину, и теперь Эрик подлетал к офису на здоровенном драндулете, разбрасывая широкими колёсами грязь по потрескавшейся дороге.

Пьер печально вздыхал, смотря, как Эрик следит на входе магазина, но не ругался. Один раз попытался заставить самого убирать за собой, так Тобиас устроил взбучку и отправил мыть машину, мотивируя это тем, что Эрику и без того забот хватает, а за магазин должен отвечать только Пьер. Эрик боялся, что это поссорит его с болтливым краснощёким продавцом, но тот умел делить личное и рабочее и к сотрудникам относился неизменно приветливо.

Крис приходил стабильно в двенадцать, останавливался у его стола, шумно вздыхал и с улыбкой отвешивал комплименты. Эрик не знал, как на него реагировать, терпеливо кивал, благодарил и играл роль хорошего сотрудника. Не лез без повода, хотя желание временами подчиняло все мысли. Не замечал намёков и не давал повода к себе приблизиться. Крис вроде не настаивал, но вместе с тем не выпускал из виду. А его Марик бегал следом, оставляя густой шлейф перезрелых груш и разводы губной помады на небритой щеке. Отвести взгляд не хватало сил, Эрика выворачивало от чужой близости, но он продолжал смотреть.

А ещё он знал, что ночью они останутся вдвоём в одной квартире, где Эрик не сможет их увидеть, и Крис будет делать с Мариком всё то, что когда-то хотел сделать с ним.

Эрик не пытался спрашивать себя о своих чувствах. Можно любить до смерти, а можно жить во имя любви. Когда-то он уже умер. Не из-за любви, а потому что любил. Теперь ему казалось, что он разучился любить. Но по вечерам, запираясь в своей маленькой пустой квартире, он представлял, как Крис укладывается рядом с женихом, и от боли начинало тошнить.

К ноябрю дни стали короче, и он заканчивал работу уже в темноте. Тобиас советовал не задерживаться, сетовал, что такой молодой омега прозябает в пустом офисе за городом, а Эрик вздыхал с облегчением, когда все уходили, пробирался в кабинет начальника и маниакально искал его аромат, прикасался к оставленным вещам и мечтал о невозможном.

Кристьян Станг когда-то был его истинным, а теперь стал чужим женихом, и Эрик не имел на него никаких прав...

***

Самые важные клиенты приезжали в конце рабочего дня. Им не нужно было смотреть образцы в магазине, который закрывался в пять, и не требовалась помощь скрупулёзного Тобиаса — все бумаги они оформляли с Крисом и денежные вопросы тоже решали с ним. Эрик, проверяющий договоры, нередко подмечал, что Крис неплохо разбирается и в товаре, и в финансовых нюансах.

Эрик не слишком жаловал такие визиты — начальство задерживалось надолго, и ему приходилось покидать офис без своего традиционного наркоманского ритуала. А ещё хуже, что на следующий день неизменно приезжал Марик и устраивал глупые истерики, жалуясь на свои одинокие вечера и кидая на Эрика раздражённые взгляды. Эрик-то при чём?

Появившийся после шести гость не стал неожиданностью. К Крису приходили без записи, нередко с апломбом, требуя повышенного внимания. Но этот высоченный белобрысый альфа — Люк Сименсен, довольно известная шишка в некоторых кругах, привёл с собой толстощёкого малыша. Эрик не смог определить на взгляд его возраст — мальчишка был здоровый, как и отец, тянул на четырёхлетку, но толком не говорил, бормотал невнятное и неуклюже переставлял ноги в тяжёлых осенних ботинках.

Чужие дети вызывали у Эрика странные эмоции, сравнимые с ревностью и жалостью. Он старался жить иллюзией, что детей вовсе не существует, что человечество застыло в своём взрослом постоянстве и не нуждается в репродуктивных функциях. Эрик был не способен, значит, и другие не должны. Но самоубеждение ломалось, стоило увидеть любого ребёнка младше десяти лет. Даже если тот вёл себя отвратительно, выводил из себя родителей и доставлял окружающим проблемы. Эрику хотелось подойти и обнять это невероятное чудо, которого он был лишён.

Люк попытался усадить малыша в кресло, но тот сразу начинал канючить или бегал. Ему не сиделось на месте, и отец махнул на чадо рукой. Уследить за непоседой было сложно, ещё и дела отвлекли. Крис встретил гостя, пожал ему руку, и они разговорились. Семейный бизнес, общие знакомые, Эрик их не слушал и не замечал. Завис, рассматривая пухлощёкого, довольного жизнью мальчишку.

Ребёнок хватал со стола нужные бумаги и пытался их жевать, рвал сложенные аккуратной стопкой чеки и засовывал в нос карандаши. Люк временами одёргивал мелкого, вырывал у него из рук очередную «игрушку» и пытался снова усадить, а Эрик с умилением как идиот улыбался и подсовывал мальчику новую бумажку.

— Иди домой, Эрик, — вспомнил о нём Крис, и Эрик покраснел, отводя взгляд. Он намеренно задерживался, и с каждым днём это становилось всё очевиднее. Ему хотелось побыть с Крисом наедине и сделать что-то совершенно неприличное. Появившийся гость испортил планы. — Я сегодня занят, — добавил тот, заставляя краснеть ещё сильнее, будто в этих словах был особый намёк.

Эрик заторможенно кивнул, а Крис поймал карапуза на руки и потешно состроил рожицу. От такого вида пробрало холодной дрожью. Кристьян часто говорил, что хочет детей, у него большая семья, и он мечтал о такой же. Его слова вкупе с навязанными обществом ценностями — все вокруг пропагандировали деторождение как единственное средство добиться счастья — Эрик не способен создать потомство и негоден для семьи.

Он поднялся, стараясь избавиться от нахлынувшего разочарования. Смахнул все вещи со стола в ящик, подбросив мелкому непоседе ручку и пару белых листов, и тот сразу с радостью стал калякать, оставляя грубые полосы на бумаге и мягкой поверхности столешницы. Подхватил куртку с вешалки и направился к выходу. Автоматические двери у магазина уже были закрыты, и Эрик немного застрял у рабочей двери, роясь в карманах в поисках магнитного ключа. Стоило распахнуть её и глотнуть холодного воздуха, в мыслях прояснилось. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя бесполезные сожаления, и быстрым шагом направился к машине.

Угловым зрением заметил, что за ним побежал ребёнок. Неуклюже переставляя ноги, малыш кинулся к быстро закрывающейся тугой двери. За ним бежал встревоженный отец, но было очевидно, что он не успеет, и бестолковый малыш сунет пальцы в брешь. В голове с ужасающей точностью вспыхнула картина, как ребёнок просовывает в щель пальцы, и железная створка кромсает мягкие кости и плоть. Эрик рванул назад, даже не задумываясь, потянул руку к щели, крича от ужаса, что не успеет. А потом закричал от боли, потому что не ожидал, что его прихлопнет с такой силой.

Ребёнок тоже заревел, скорее всего от страха: пальцы, которые он успел-таки засунуть, даже не коснулись двери. Его подхватил отец, стал судорожно осматривать маленькие ручки и целовать пальчики, успокаивая мальчика. А Эрику захотелось уйти. Убраться как можно скорее, чтобы не пришлось ни с кем объясняться и выслушивать благодарности или обвинение, что не проследил и подверг ребёнка опасности.

Но его перехватил Крис. Распахнул злосчастную дверь и схватил за саднящую кисть.

— Всё в порядке? Ничего не сломал? — Он рассматривал его кожу с такой же заботой, как и нерадивый папаша. Тот, убедившись, что с ребёнком всё хорошо, подхватил мальчика на руки и без излишних расшаркиваний поблагодарил.

— Я поеду, а то без папки мелкий с ума сходит, — сказал Люк, стараясь успокоить плачущего сына.

— Конечно, передавай Анди привет, — ответил ему Крис.

— Обязательно.

Эрику на прощание кивнули, и он был рад, что посторонний человек не стал разыгрывать шоу. Зато Крис всё не отставал, а Эрику не хватало сил вырвать свою ладонь из его заботливых рук и сбежать. Хотя очень хотелось.

— Пойдём, лёд приложу. — Крис потащил назад в офис, в свой кабинет, где у Эрика по вечерам проходили тайные рандеву с оставленным пиджаком или сменной обувью. Усадил за стол и засуетился.

Принёс из кухни таз с холодной водой и набросал туда льда из формы. Эрик смотрел на него с печальной грустью, не пытаясь помочь и не сопротивляясь. У Кристьяна волосы с возрастом потемнели, появился рыжеватый оттенок и волос стал толще. На широком подбородке сквозь модную щетину виднелся небольшой шрам. Эрик помнил, что Крис рассказывал о нём и о многом другом тоже. Наверное, при желании он бы смог вспомнить каждое слово, что Крис говорил ему за те непродолжительные два месяца их общения. От историй про детские шрамы до волнительных сексуальных фантазий, которыми они успели поделиться.

Пока Крис заботился о его повреждённой руке, Эрик невольно потянулся второй к его волосам. Слегка пригладил, запуская пальцы в мягкую шевелюру. Когда-то им обоим это очень нравилось. Сейчас же Крис замер и, оторвавшись от холодного таза, тяжело на него посмотрел.

— Ты никогда просто так ничего не делаешь, Эрик.

— О чём ты сейчас? — Он отвёл взгляд.

— Почему ты остался на меня работать? С твоим резюме ты мог бы выбрать любую другую компанию, но просиживаешь штаны в маленьком офисе, где нет перспектив и море работы. Ты остался из-за меня?

Вопрос с подвохом. Эрик только рот открыл, путаясь в мыслях и не представляя, что сказать. Маленькая семейная компания — это именно то, что он искал. Никто не будет трогать, приставать и задавать вопросы, не будет лишних людей и свободного времени для прокрастинации. Но Крис прав — он мог найти другое место, не рядом с бывшим, и всё же...

— Я ни разу не видел твоего мужа, — продолжал давить Крис. — Он не приезжает за тобой, не звонит. Даже не пишет...

— Ты следил? — Эрик раздражённо вырвал руку, что Крис всё ещё держал. Эрик прятался не просто так, он не желал, чтобы о его жизни знали, и даже в отдел кадров дал свой старый адрес общежития. Если Крис выследит, где он живёт, Эрик переедет. — Он работает в другом городе, мы общаемся, когда я прихожу домой.

— Значит, ты один?

Вопрос никак не вязался с его ответом, но Крис, кажется, следовал своей странной логике и сказал именно то, что хотел. Когда он наклонился ближе, Эрика обдало жаром, стало сложно дышать, потому что отчётливо понимал, что Крис собирается сделать. И была возможность оттолкнуть его, вырваться, поругаться, в который раз напоминая о несуществующем муже. Но Эрик не стал и позволил себя целовать.

Чужие губы обожгли кожу. Кажется, прожгли дыру и воспламенили тело. Сначала осторожно, медленно пробуя и исследуя, Крис прошёлся по его лицу, а когда коснулся губ, не осталось сил на сопротивление. Эрик хотел этого сильнее, чем можно выразить словами, и сам накинулся, желая получить то, чего был лишён долгое время. Сердце сорвалось в карьер, он вцепился Крису в плечи, неистово стискивая шёлковую ткань рубашки, и с силой притянул к себе. Одно неловкое движение, и таз с грохотом свалился на пол, расплёскивая ледяную воду. Они пили друг друга, задыхаясь стонами и горячим воздухом, пытались восполнить шесть потерянных лет, отодвигаясь, неловко ища взгляд, переводя дыхание и снова кидаясь навстречу.

Крис научился целоваться, делал это уверенно, не боялся своих движений, и от его прикосновений было хорошо, бесконечно приятно, но вместе с тем сердце ёкало. Крис учился с кем-то другим.

— Пока твой муж не вернётся, мы могли бы...

Крису даже не нужно было продолжать. Эрика не волновало продолжение фразы. Он был согласен на всё — случайную связь, временный трах, статус любовника или разлучника, что угодно, лишь бы с ним рядом, и не важно, чем потом это кончится. Он сказал «да», и они целовались ещё очень долго...

Из неги наслаждения вырвал телефонный звонок. Крис, чертыхаясь и извиняясь, снял трубку, и Эрик сквозь шум стучащей в ушах крови услышал, как кричит Марик. Требует срочно вернуться, посмотреть что-то, кажется, очередной наряд, и прекратить тратить время на кинувшего Криса омегу.

Крис от этих слов покраснел и, пытаясь заткнуть вопли жениха, скрылся за стеной смежного закутка.

Эрик перевёл дыхание. Губы горели так сильно, что их больно было облизывать. Время перевалило за девять. Они провели в объятиях почти три часа. Как подростки. Словно вернулись в прошлое, когда, сходя с ума от безумия гормонов, могли целоваться целый день напролёт. Пальцы осторожно коснулись прокушенной губы. След завтра будет синим, хорошо заметным. Тобиас деликатен и не задаст лишних вопросов, а вот Пьер — наверняка.

Эрик как сомнамбула поднялся, подобрал брошенную куртку и незаметно выскользнул из кабинета начальства. Если бы он остался, то не смог бы остановиться, и завтра бы Пьер морщился не только от благоухающего Эрика, но и косился на начальника. Эрик не хотел подорвать его репутацию. Случайная связь, временное увлечение — Эрик не претендовал на что-то большее. Он не займёт место в жизни Криса, даже если очень захочет.

На холоде губы мгновенно разболелись. Машина прогревалась медленно, и пока Эрик добрался до дома, успел проморозиться до костей. Но оказавшись рядом со своим подъездом, не смог себя заставить вернуться в пустую квартиру. Он был не в состоянии сейчас остаться один. Несколько раз набрав Ингвара, но так и не дозвонившись, он снова завёл мотор и направился к Хенри.

Хенри возвращался домой не позже семи и в девять наверняка уже отдыхает с мужем и детьми перед телевизором. Эрик заскочил в магазин и взял пирог к чаю — хоть какое-то извинение за поздний визит. Хенри всё равно будет сердиться, но лучше так, чем маленькая пустая квартира, холодная как склеп и пугающая ночными кошмарами.

Эрик оставил машину за калиткой. Дональд, муж Хенри, разбил небольшой сад рядом с домом, и сейчас там замерзали пожухлые бархатцы. Красные пятна на чёрной земле радовали глаз, в конце октября город обулся в серую унылость.

На звонок дверь открыл Хенри, сначала удивился, а потом несчастно вздохнул и пропустил в прихожую. Из помещения веяло теплом и домашним уютом, внутри пахло жизнью и сдобой. Дон умудрялся работать, ухаживать за домом и детьми. Хенри с ним повезло.

— Что с рукой? — поинтересовался куратор, заметив разбитую и посиневшую кисть.

— Ударился, — отмахнулся Эрик, скидывая обувь и одежду, — я пирог принёс.

— Дони не любит, когда ты заходишь. Слишком шумный.

— Дони просто не умеет быть тактичным, — с усмешкой ответил Эрик, и Хенри только головой покачал.

Они прошли на кухню, и бета включил чайник. Всегда медлительный, спокойный и очень деликатный, Хенри в глазах Эрика был воплощением доброты, и он прекрасно понимал, почему этот человек работает в полицейском отделении опеки — подбирает выброшенных обществом подростков и помогает им устроиться в жизни. Так он спас Эрика и ещё не один десяток детей. Эрик искренне был ему благодарен.

Чайник закипел с гудком, выключился и замигал зелёным. Хенри разлил воду, расставил чашки, медленно передвигая блюдца, ложечки, салфетки. Всё так степенно и сдержанно. У Эрика прошёл нервный зуд, успокоилось сердце и наконец перестали болеть губы. Но он всё равно невольно к ним прикасался и вспоминал. Лучшее воспоминание за последние годы, и его хотелось надолго сохранить.

— Почему молчишь?

— Отдыхаю.

— Знаю ведь, приехал поговорить. — Хенри сел за стол и, положив четыре кусочка, медленно размешивал сахар в чае.

— Ага. — Эрик запихнул в рот кусок сдобы. Говорить хотелось. Поделиться, выплеснуть. Но с Хенри приходилось подбирать слова. Он хоть и неплохой психолог, только не во все проблемы Эрика посвящён, и было бы неправильно его расстраивать зазря.

— Знаешь, — внезапно сказал Хенри, — очень давно Дональд, как и ты, был моим подопечным, я буквально спас его с улицы.

— Правда? — Эрик удивлённо на него посмотрел, а потом снова заулыбался. — Сказал бы прямо, что Дони ревнует, боится, что ты влюбишься в меня и я тебя уведу.

— Ох уж твои дурацкие шуточки, — проворчал Хенри, но по-доброму, и Эрик заулыбался ещё шире. Они редко говорили о личном, но даже если касались тяжёлых тем, делали это несерьёзно. Чтобы проще было отстраниться и не примерять на себя.

— Кристьян меня поцеловал, — признался Эрик, — мы три часа целовались.

— Кристьян — твой истинный? — словно забыв, переспросил Хенри. — Ты так и не рассказал ему ничего?

— Согласился на поцелуи, — усмехнулся он, и Хенри вздохнул.

— Ты специально себя наказываешь?

— Ага, ставлю в угол по вечерам. — Эрик попытался перевести всё в шутку, но Хенри смотрел на него печально и с сожалением.

— Ты себя ненавидишь, Эрик. Так сильно ненавидишь, что не пытаешься жить.

— Неправда. — Эрик обиженно поджал губы. — Я забыл о прошлом, его для меня нет.

— Но и своё будущее ты себе не представляешь.

Эрик набил рот булкой так, что даже жевать не получалось. Слова Хенри задели за живое. Он себя не ненавидел и не пытался наказать, но от прежнего Эрика осталась тень. Ингвар за шесть лет не смог вернуть его к жизни, а Эрик прекратил и пытаться.

— Дони тоже подвергся насилию и винил себя, винил за развратное поведение, что изменял своему парню, что курил и встречался с кем попало. Но насилию не может быть оправдания. Изменник или проститут, пьяный или даже пьяница, идиот, под кайфом, без сознания — это не обеляет преступников и не делает жертву виноватой! Как бы плохо пострадавший ни поступал, какие глупости ни творил, он не причинил людям вред, с ним же поступили не по-человечески. И с тобой, Эрик, тоже. Не вини себя, ты ни в чём не виноват.

«Прошлого не существует».

— Ты специально выбрал дом, удалённый от других, работу за чертой города, ты изолируешься от людей, чтобы их не бояться. Но так ты только подпитываешь свои страхи. У тебя есть пара, твой альфа, его не оттолкнут даже метка и отсутствие детей. Тебе нужно лишь попытаться.

Эрик вздохнул, вытащил изо рта намокшее тесто, которое так и не смог прожевать, смущённо положил комок на угол блюдца.

— Ингвар говорил никогда не задумываться насчёт «а что, если». Но теперь, с появлением Криса, я думаю об этом постоянно. Что если бы я не пошёл домой, не купил дорогое бельё, чтобы порадовать его, не потратил время на марафет и причёску? Что если отчим в тот день напился бы вусмерть и меня не заметил? Что если бы Крис меня не отпустил и мы провели ту течку вдвоём? Эти мысли заставляют снова и снова возвращаться в прошлое и вспоминать детали, которые могли бы меня выручить в тот момент, но я не сообразил ими воспользоваться и сам загнал себя в ловушку. Все вокруг твердят — я не виноват, но это не исправит моего понимания своего идиотизма. Если бы я был хоть немного умнее, моя жизнь сложилась бы иначе...

— Дай ему и себе шанс. — Хенри коснулся его сжатых рук своей, тёплой и мягкой, с шершавой кожей и круглыми мозолями. Эрик помнил, как этими руками Хенри вытаскивал его из петли...

— Я записался на курс гормональной терапии, — признался он. — Возможно, мне смогут восстановить репродуктивную систему и даже свести метку. Она не сходит из-за стресса, хотя и не от истинного, и должна была давно пропасть. Врачи обещали, что, если гормональный фон исправится, запах станет прежним и метка пропадёт. Я пока только оплатил процедуру и сделал первый укол. Но как видишь, не сдаюсь.

— Рад за тебя, буду молиться, чтобы всё сложилось удачно.

Спалось на удивление хорошо. Эрик переживал, что ночь наполнится кошмарами, но ему снились поцелуи и губы, пахнущие цитрусовыми. Он даже пропустил будильник и пришёл позже обычного, хотя всё равно рано. Руку пришлось крепко забинтовать, она опухла и посинела, пальцы плохо гнулись, но особого неудобства в работе не приносили. На вопросы Эрик дежурно отвечал: «Ударился», но его доставали опекой. Пьер принёс обезболивающую мазь, а Тобиас предложил съездить в травмпункт. Пришлось соврать, что уже помазал и сделал рентген.

Крис появился поздно. Увидев Эрика, запнулся, но потом подошёл и замер рядом. Эрик боялся вздохнуть, поднять на него взгляд и увидеть... Он не понимал, чего боится сильнее — равнодушия или заинтересованности. После разговора с Хенри Эрик решил сделать шаг навстречу, попробовать снова и дать шанс своему счастью, но теперь он не верил в удачу. Истинность не решает всех проблем, а у Эрика их предостаточно.

— Люк передал тебе подарок. В благодарность за сына. — Крис положил на стол плитку дорогого шоколада. — Как твоя рука?

— Как мальчик? — проигнорировал его вопрос Эрик.

— Нормально, что ему будет? Непоседливый растёт. — Крис мягко улыбнулся, а Эрик тяжело сглотнул, рассматривая его губы, чуть обветренное лицо и тёплый свет в глазах. Крис вспоминал о ребёнке с ощутимой лаской.

«Если ты выберешь меня, у нас никогда не будет детей...»

— Много с ним времени проводишь? — Эрик снова опустил глаза, ожидая ответа.

— По мере возможности. Это сын брата. У него уже трое, — произнёс Крис с нескрываемой завистью. Эрик чувствовал это, а ещё упрёк. Он сам знал, за что его упрекали, и, извинившись, ушёл в кабинет Тобиаса: отнести бумаги и сбежать от цепкого взгляда Кристьяна.

Можно притворяться перед друзьями, перед психологом и работодателем, но Эрик не мог притворяться перед собой. Как бы ни тянуло к истинному, как бы ни хотелось с ним близости, их отношения рано или поздно зайдут в тупик. А если не будет результата, зачем пытаться и потом собирать своё сердце по частям?

Почти неделю Эрик старался избегать Криса, находил предлог, чтобы съездить на склады или встретиться с новым клиентом лично, но Крис его ждал, вылавливал, стоило появиться в офисе. И тогда вся работа шла насмарку, потому что Эрик тонул в поцелуях и ласковых прикосновениях. Крис пытался его привлечь, завоевать. То и дело намекал, что фантомного мужа нет рядом, а Крис всегда поблизости. Эрик отшучивался жёстко и неуклюже, а потом новый поцелуй выбивал землю из-под ног и он был готов сдаться.

В очередной раз всё испортил Марик. Явился прямо в разгар их ласк и застал на месте преступления. Крис благородно взял огонь на себя, втянул Марика в свой кабинет, и сколько Эрик ни прислушивался, сквозь звукоизоляцию не разобрал ни слова. Они оба вышли оттуда раскрасневшиеся, и Эрик не хотел думать о чём-то интимном, но именно такие мысли лезли в голову.

Настроение скатилось в минус. Стало мерзко и отвратительно. Хотя он и не имел ни малейшего права предъявлять претензии. На Криса, когда он попрощался перед уходом, даже не взглянул. Услышал, как довольно хмыкнул Марик, и скрипнул зубами, чтобы не высказаться. Это по молодости Эрик был взрывной и острый на язык, теперь же предпочитал молчать и не вмешиваться.

В опустевшем офисе наступила тишина. Эрик проследил в окно, как отъезжает машина начальника, и уставился на недостроенный скелет здания напротив. Пьер обмолвился, что это будет клуб типа кабаре или стрип. Тобиас тут же обозвал его борделем. Элитное заведение напротив маленького магазина среди заброшенных гаражей и складов. Какому идиоту пришла в голову мысль открыть клуб именно тут?

Днём шум стройки отпугивал покупателей, а по вечерам конструкция шаталась и скрипела, грозя рухнуть и завалить их бетоном. Эрик вздохнул и отвернулся, пора собираться, на сегодня он записан к Ингвару на приём, и это очень кстати: Эрику хотелось вывалить на него свои переживания и ревность. Ингвар открыто не осуждал, но всё чаще замечал, что с появлением Криса их беседы стали непродуктивные: Эрик топтался на месте, если и двигался вперёд, то тут же делал два шага назад. Терапия не работает, если причина проблем всё время маячит перед глазами.

Крис — причина его опустошения и ноющей боли в груди. Но Эрик не мог от него отказаться и принять его тоже не мог.

Рядом с рабочей дверью он снова замешкался, искал магнитный ключ, а когда его обнаружил и поднял взгляд от сумки, нос к носу столкнулся с входящим Крисом.

— Прости, — пробормотал Крис, непонятно за что извиняясь — за лёгкое столкновение или за сцену с Мариком.

Сердце скакнуло. «Ты вернулся за мной!» Радость отразилась на лице глупой улыбкой. Эрик обвил его шею, не думая ни о чём, он устал сопротивляться и отталкивать того, кто был нужен все эти годы. Устал надеяться, что его примут таким, каким он стал. Хотелось расслабиться и жить им, наслаждаясь хотя бы секундным счастьем. Крис прижался к губам, снова ласки и горячий язык, движение рук по телу, жадность в глазах. Эрик хотел ему принадлежать.

— Останься со мной, Эрик, ты моя пара, мы должны быть вместе. Разводись с мужем, уходи от него, и я тут же избавлюсь от Марика.

От его предложения загудело в ушах. Один шаг вперёд — и ему будет принадлежать весь мир. А Крис лишится нормального будущего. Эрик никогда не был эгоистом.

— Мы только целоваться будем, — прошептал он, игнорируя такой важный вопрос, — или ты наконец сделаешь что-то серьёзное? Нам давно не восемнадцать.

Крису не требовалось ничего объяснять. Он толкнул его в тёмное помещение пустого магазина прямо к низкому неудобному дивану, где принимали редких клиентов. Завалил, легко удержав за спину. Пуховая куртка и шерстяное пальто свалились на пол, где весь день топтались люди в грязных ботинках.

Эрик думал, это будет быстрый, яростный трах, но Крис не спешил: ласкал и трогал, гладил пальцами ключицы и плечи, водил руками по бокам и бёдрам. Целовал скулы и губы, грудь и шею, но, почувствовав запах метки другого альфы, переключился на соски и живот. Эрик быстро избавился от рубашки, скинул штаны и с трепетом ловил каждое прикосновение. Всё то, что не случилось шесть лет назад, сейчас восполнялось трёхкратно. Раньше это были фантазии, скомканные, испуганные мечты, о которых тяжело вспоминать. Теперь всё ощущалось слишком ярко, настолько, что было страшно открыть глаза и понять, что волшебства не существует.

Первое проникновение обожгло изнутри. Эрик развлекал себя игрушками, но живая плоть ощущалась иначе. Горячо. Остро. Пронзительно. И наверное, больно. Эрик всхлипнул, не сдержав эмоции. Он так сильно этого хотел, так долго ждал! Крис, горячий и сильный, сжал его под собой. Поцелуи и тихий шёпот... Крис повторял его имя и жадно целовал, словно боясь отпустить. Эмоции затмевали ощущения тела, Эрик тонул в чувствах и боялся утянуть Криса за собой.

Он не смог кончить, но это было неважно. Лишь переживал, что расплачется, выставит себя слабаком и заставит Криса волноваться. Слёзы и слова только всё портили.

Они лежали рядом, переводя дыхание, и Эрик смотрел на его покрасневшую от прилившей крови кожу на груди. Рассматривал редкие волоски и коричневые соски. Он боялся посмотреть Крису в глаза и увидеть там своё отражение.

— Я и забыл, какой ты горячий, — зачем-то сказал Крис, и сказка рассеялась.

В помещении стало холодно, мрачный свет от одинокой лампочки у входа с трудом освещал пустой магазин. Вещи, разбросанные в порыве страсти, впитали грязь, а выплеснувшаяся в тело сперма вызывала раздражение. Эрик медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Запах сладкого кофе с молоком смешался с грейпфрутом и бергамотом. Странный аромат. Несопоставимый.

— Муж меня много чему научил, — со злой улыбкой ответил Эрик.

— Как давно он уехал?

Эрик мрачно усмехнулся — не заметить, что он нетраханый, мог только идиот или девственник. Крис хорошо разбирался в омежьем теле, а ведь когда-то стеснялся ему руки в штаны засунуть. Ревность неприятно и мерзко сдавила грудь.

Крис ответа не дождался, но продолжал прожигать взглядом. Тяжело. Жутко.

— Уходи от мужа, останься со мной.

Вздохнув, Эрик оттолкнул его и поднялся. «Если не хочешь, чтобы потом было больно, — не привязывайся». Уже больно...

— Он мой истинный, а ты просто разовое развлечение. Пока его нет, мне нравится проводить время с другими.

Слова могут ранить. Эрик видел, как задел этим Криса. У того аж лицо дрогнуло, побледнело, а в глазах сначала появилось отчаяние, а потом и обида.

— Кажется, у тебя нет сердца...

Крис пытался воззвать к его чувствам, только Эрик не желал его к себе подпускать.

— Оно просто тебе не принадлежит.

Крис помрачнел ещё сильнее, сверкнул недовольно взглядом и стал собираться. Эрик дождался, когда он уйдёт, долго смотрел вслед отъезжающему автомобилю, глотал холодный воздух и беззвучно ревел. Как ребёнок, лишённый любимой игрушки. Эрик лишился всего и не хотел больше терять.

На приём к Ингвару Эноксену он уже опоздал. Время приближалось к девяти, и его ждала холодная, одинокая квартира. Мрачная и пугающая. Эрик не понимал, зачем он там всё ещё живёт. Зачем... всё ещё...

Рядом с домом Хенри клумбы накрыли брезентом, спрятали цветы от наступивших морозов до весны. Эрик приехал на такси, привёз булочки с вареньем и бутыль коньяка. Хотелось выпить. А лучше напиться так, чтобы память услужливо стёрла все беды.

Дверь открыл Дональд. Тощий, даже костлявый, немного сутулый и дряблый. Ему было всего сорок, но выглядел он старше Хенри. Впрочем, это не мешало куратору его любить и считать идеальным. Хенри, гуманист и альтруист, не видел в муже недостатков.

— Хенри уехал в больницу к отцу. Не знаю, когда вернётся, — без приветствия произнёс Дон.

— Что-то серьёзное?

— Старость. — Дон смотрел на него с недовольным прищуром, но двери не закрывал, и Эрик не знал — уйти ему или напроситься впустить в дом. — Заходи уже, а то потом муж ругать будет, что я держал больного человека на улице.

— Я не больной! — возмутился Эрик.

— Ага, а сопли на кулак кто мотает? — Дони ухмыльнулся, а Эрик стушевался, понимая, что Дони его намеренно задел. — Пойдём, чай налью.

— У меня коньяк.

— Значит, будет коньяк.

Пить в компании Дони было странно. Они мало общались, Эрик временами получал от него словесную взбучку, когда засиживался у Хенри допоздна. Дональд не любил гостей, ему не нравилось, что Эрик так сильно втёрся Хенри в доверие, что тот приводит его в дом. А ещё у Дони было четверо детей и уже двое внуков.

— Что теперь стряслось?

Эрик поёрзал, не зная, стоит ли об этом говорить?

— Трахнул своего Криса и переживаешь?

От изумления Эрик открыл рот. Было неприятно осознавать, что Хенри многим делится с мужем, но вместе с тем радовало, что не пришлось озвучивать это самому. Потому он проглотил негодование и кивнул. Добавить к сказанному было нечего.

— После секса с истинным к другому уже не пойдёшь, — уверенно заявил Дон и разлил коньяк по стопкам.

— Я и раньше не ходил.

— Ага, блюл целомудрие, — хохотнул Дони, и Эрику захотелось его придушить.

— Без понятия, что тебе рассказывал Хенри, но девственность я потерял со своим отчимом, который меня насиловал три дня, привязав стяжками к батарее! — зло выдохнул Эрик.

— Ага, — равнодушно кивнул Дон, хлебнул из стакана, поморщился и налил ещё. — Знаешь, что меня в тебе бесит? Вечное нытьё и нежелание принимать помощь! Ты жалуешься, жалуешься, но стоит кому-то приблизиться, строишь недотрогу и грубишь. Я знаю, что тебя изнасиловали. Хенри только такие дела и дают. И я к нему так же попал. Был зелёным и глупым, а он взрослым и ответственным.

Дон задумчиво улыбнулся, вспоминая, его лицо помолодело. Эрик выпил свою порцию, Дони подлил им обоим. От алкоголя сразу стало тепло, перестало колоть в пальцах и вернулось раздражающее ощущение в заднице. Зря Крис в него кончил.

— Хенри говорил, что влюбился в меня чуть ли не с первого взгляда? — После коньяка чужая исповедь не казалась лишней. — Я как заблудшая душа чувствовал себя потерянным и ненужным, надеялся наладить личную жизнь и блядовал. Рассчитывал, что какой-нибудь альфа избавит от клейма шлюхи, но при этом вёл себя как настоящая шалава. — Дон усмехнулся, и Эрик некстати заметил, что у него много шрамиков вокруг рта. — От одного из случайных альф залетел, думал, тот признает ребёнка, но не тут-то было. Насилие меня уму не научило, только перья потрепало, а вот беременность подкосила. Хотел убить и себя, и ребёнка. Мне казалось, я никому не нужен.

Эрик отвёл взгляд, такие слова его раздражали.

— Я вижу, как ты ко мне относишься, и понимаю. Ты разучился сочувствовать и сопереживать, потерял эту способность. Когда много лет беспрерывно погружаешься в грязь и справляешься своими силами, все чужие беды кажутся надуманными. Тебе нужно позволить другим жалеть себя и тогда научишься жалеть сам.

— Я тебе сочувствую, — выдавил Эрик.

— Врёшь! — Дон хохотнул и снова разлил. Полбутылки отлично легли на голодный желудок. — Ты меня осуждаешь, потому что я слабый, а ты слабым быть не хочешь. Не бойся сострадания, чужая жалость тебя не испортит.

Эрик тяжело выдохнул и посмотрел Дону в глаза. Зря это сделал. Дональд смотрел без привычной надменности, как на заблудившегося ребёнка, и от этого стало горько в груди. Эрик отвернулся, чувствуя, как подступают к глазам слёзы. В одном Дони прав — Эрик приходил к Хенри жаловаться и при этом не принимал его помощь, хотя ждал её.

— Хенри тогда посоветовал мне родить, заставил принять его предложение и помогал воспитывать сына. Сейчас Остину уже двадцать. Он встретил своего омегу и у них двое детей. Иногда я думаю, что, если бы сделал аборт, этого чудесного мальчика не было бы на свете. Потом ещё троих я родил для Хенри.

Эрик удивлённо на него взглянул. Он был уверен, что это приёмные дети или от суррогатного отца.

— У бет ведь есть сперматозоиды, только ленивые и неподвижные. — Дон понял его и без слов. — Но искусственное оплодотворение решает все проблемы. Уже давно омеги рожают от бет, даже было несколько случаев, когда бета вынашивал плод. Хенри хотел семью, и я сделал всё возможное...

— Я этого не смогу, даже если захочу.

— Ты же проходишь гормональную терапию? Есть шанс, что всё наладится.

— Минимальный, у меня спайки в трубах, и яичники после выкидыша не функционируют. Врач говорил, что вероятность выздоровления менее пяти процентов.

— Тогда поговори с Крисом, объясни... — раздражённо перебил его Дон, и Эрика прорвало:

— Что мне ему сказать?! Признаться?! Вывалить это дерьмо?! Что, пока он ждал меня, готовил вечер на двоих, перепивший отчим избил меня и изнасиловал?! Пометил, уверяя, что я принадлежу ему, и заделал ребёнка? Я провёл с ним в квартире, запертый и никому не нужный, три дня, почему Крис не пришёл тогда? Почему папа не вернулся? Никому не было до меня дела, никто не хотел помогать, а теперь Крис удивляется, почему я такой! Мне пришлось выбираться самому, в полудохлом состоянии я сел на первый попавшийся поезд, а пришёл в себя в больнице, потому что контролёр, не найдя у моего неподвижного тела билет, вызвал полицию! — Эрик выплюнул это со злостью и отчаянием. Прокричал на грани рыданий. Он ненавидел вспоминать, даже простые слова разъедали изнутри и причиняли физическую боль. Но люди снова и снова пытались от него это услышать. — Меня штопали и приводили в чувства почти неделю, тогда ещё меня можно было найти по старому идентификационному коду, но никто не пришёл! Никто! Уже позже, в полиции, мне сделали новые документы...

— В полиции ты встретил Хенри, — как бы случайно обронил Дон, и Эрик внезапно остыл.

Да, Хенри выхаживал его, ничего не требуя и не спрашивая. Помог с бумагами, помог оформить госопеку, устроил к лучшему психиатру и нашёл жильё. Хенри вытягивал с самого дна и все эти годы помогал держаться на плаву. Если бы не он, Эрик давно бы пошёл в расход.

— Думаешь, он в меня влюбился? — не удержался он от колкости.

— Ты ему как сын, — вздохнул Дон, — а мне как заноза. Если бы не твоё непробиваемое упрямство, давно бы нашёл альфу, начал новую жизнь или сошёлся со своим Крисом. А так — тянешь нервы и себе, и ему. И мне заодно.

— Прости. — Эрик грустно улыбнулся. Дон прав — всё его упрямство и дурная привычка делать из мухи слона. — Я, наверное, пойду.

Разговор вышел корявый и однобокий, но у Эрика словно камень с плеч свалился. Не хотелось больше париться и мучиться переживаниями. Если плыть по течению, оно непременно куда-нибудь вынесет. Эрик достал телефон и набрал сообщение Крису: «В следующий раз прихвати презики, я хочу вязку». Плевать на Марика, плевать на чувства и желания. Эрик нашёл свою реку.

«Ты хочешь продолжать?» — тут же спросил Крис.

«Мне нужен любовник, пока муж в разъездах», — не задумываясь, напечатал Эрик. Крис молчал долго, Эрик успел добраться до дома, когда получил новое сообщение: «Хорошо».

Согласие. Непонятно пока на что, Эрик не желал об этом думать. Бесплодие и чужая метка изуродовали изнутри, насилие сломало веру. Но Эрик всё ещё топтал эту землю, и хотелось взять от жизни всё. Или хотя бы те крохи, что ему давали. Немного радости от встреч с истинным, немного радости от его любви.

Эволюции плевать на их связь, общество привлекает фертильность. Пока его яичники не начнут вырабатывать яйцеклетки, он бесполезен. Его можно исключить и выбросить. Так работает социум, Эрик устал идти наперекор и доказывать себе, что может это исправить.

Перед сном позвонил Ингвар, поругался, что Эрик не пришёл и даже не предупредил. Но Эрик внезапно уверился, что психолог ему не нужен, решать свои проблемы он больше не хотел. Терапия позволяла трепыхаться, выпутываться из паутины самообмана и собственной лжи, но это временное решение и он снова падал на дно. Уже ничего не изменить, всё, что могло случиться, уже случилось. Эрик никогда не сможет стать Кристьяну кем-то важным, лишь бессмысленно проводить с ним время и трахаться от безысходности.

Прошлого не существует. И будущее никогда не наступит.

Он будет жить настоящим.

## 3\. Остатки настоящего

Секс на рабочем месте — как адреналиновая гонка. Эрик ждал наступления темноты, чтобы предаться страсти, и перестал замечать всё остальное. Жизнь сжалась до непродолжительного мгновения между закрытием магазина и раздражающим звонком Марика. Если первое время Эрик переживал о репутации начальника, то после первого секса стало на всё плевать. Кристьян взрослый человек и сам за себя отвечает, а Эрику нужна его близость, горячие руки и ещё более горячий член. Всё остальное вторично.

Тобиас, конечно, заметил. Не застал, к счастью, но нашёл брошенное бельё и спросил об этом Криса. Тот не стал юлить, и бухгалтер тут же направился к Эрику.

— Ты обещал, что проблем не будет! Интрижка с начальником — это серьёзная проблема. У тебя муж, у него жених, это плохо повлияет на бизнес!

— Не устраивает, как я работаю? — Эрик оторвал взгляд от монитора и посмотрел на него с гневом. — Либо увольняй, либо не лезь в наши отношения, мы сами разберёмся.

Тобиас обиженно вздёрнул нос и больше ничего не сказал, но при любом удобном случае качал осуждающе головой. Эрик сначала пожалел, что испортил с ним отношения, а потом махнул рукой. Жизнь застыла в сегодняшнем дне, и всё, что будет завтра, его не беспокоило.

А Крис пробирался в него всё глубже. Днём водил на обеды, потом звал на встречи с партнёрами, а по вечерам трахал в офисе или в дорогих отелях. В таком, наверное, они могли бы лишиться девственности вдвоём шесть лет назад, когда жизнь была простой, а счастье — возможным. Сейчас всё держалось на недосказанности и сексе. Любые попытки пробиться к себе и заговорить Эрик пресекал на корню, и Крис очень быстро перестал пытаться. Можно было просто наслаждаться его обществом и ничего не озвучивать.

О течке Марика Эрик узнал от него самого. Тот снова заявился в магазин и стал плаксивым голосом упрашивать Кристьяна провести её вместе. Эрик в тот момент отсутствовал в офисе, и шоу явно было организовано не для него. Он застал всё это случайно, вернувшись после инспекции на склад, и видел, как Крис уходил вместе с женихом. В тот момент это показалось нормальным. Эрик не собирался ни становиться частью жизни Криса, ни лезть в его семью. Пусть он строит отношения с женихом, делает ему детей и планирует будущее. Эрик в него не вписывался.

Хуже стало после его возвращения.

Крис появился через два дня, от него за километр несло течкой Марика. Эрик сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции, его замутило, ноги стали подкашиваться, он с трудом добрался до своего кресла и свалился в него без сил. Мысли спутались, в голове был то ли туман, то ли вакуум. Тобиас принёс ему пару бумаг на заполнение, но Эрик не мог его расслышать.

— Я немного приболел, — пробормотал он, с трудом шевеля онемевшими губами, — поеду домой...

На улице приступом накатила истерика. Эрик задыхался, не мог стоять. Его альфа провёл течку с другим. Казалось, это физически ломало изнутри. Он пришёл в себя только дома. Наконец отпустило и снова вернулась трезвость ума. Это была кара за всё, что Эрик с намеренной жестокостью наговаривал Крису. Раз за разом убеждал его в присутствии другого альфы, в своей связи с фантомным мужем. И даже не задумывался, как при этом Крис себя чувствовал.

А ещё возмездие за ту самую течку, что Эрик провёл не с ним.

Боль сменилась апатией, а потом невыносимой усталостью. Эрик замотался в одеяло и уснул не раздеваясь. Провалился в мутный сон, а проснулся от телефонного звонка. Наступило утро, и Тобиас звонил узнать, как его самочувствие.

— Живой. Скоро приеду.

— Если так плохо, лучше отлежись. — Тобиас тихо кашлянул. — Кристьян ночевал в офисе. Сказал, что не хочет идти к Марику.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Я за вас переживаю, — признался он, — вижу же, как вас обоих всё это гнетёт. Но если есть чувства, то лучше порвать со старой жизнью, разорвать обязательства. Я знаю, что родители Марика здорово Крису помогли. А для тебя развод тоже станет непростым делом. Но зато потом не будет препятствий.

«Будут».

— Спасибо. — Эрик сбросил вызов. Потёр устало щёки. Кожа была ледяной. Кажется, он так распереживался, что давление упало, и проспал почти шестнадцать часов, а теперь от слабости с трудом смог открыть глаза. Нужно посетить врача, а заодно проверить свои результаты и нормально поесть. Постоянный секс здорово выматывал, Эрик такого не ожидал.

В клинике врач сделал новые анализы, мягко и осторожно намекнул, чтобы не ждал результатов быстро и что, возможно, процедуры придётся повторить. Эрик был готов повторить их хоть сотню раз ради успеха. С учётом его текущего состояния ему выписали витамины и посоветовали отдохнуть. Но он не так уж и много напрягался, чтобы выпрашивать дополнительный отпуск.

Уже на следующий день Эрик вышел на работу. На Кристьяна кинул короткий взгляд и отвернулся. Говорить сейчас с ним и что-то обсуждать не было ни малейшего желания. Они никогда и не общались толком. Секс не подразумевал разговоров.

Перед Тобиасом извинился и поблагодарил. Тот снова покачал недовольно головой, но Эрик видел теперь в нём союзника, а не врага. Работа вернулась в прежнюю колею, только встреч с Кристьяном он стал избегать.

Почти неделю намеренно уходил из офиса раньше. Выкручивался ужом, когда начальник звал на совместные обеды. Не отшивал, но держался в стороне, и Крис злился, временами ругался, но ничего не мог поделать. Они не говорили об отношениях. Возможно, их отношений никогда и не было.

Начался второй курс терапии, первый результатов не принёс, но врач просил не сдаваться. Эрика из-за гормонов тошнило, настроение скакало как на американских горках и постоянно хотелось трахаться.

После выходных Крис явился мрачный и злой как чёрт. Запах Марика ударил по рецепторам отвращением. Эрик не стал ничего спрашивать, потому что не хотел получать ответы. Крис выглядел паршиво, словно после недельного запоя, но причина была в их отвратительно прекрасных отношениях, потому что Эрик его не подпускал.

Через две недели, в пятницу, Кристьян не выдержал. Вызвал к себе официально, чтобы Эрик не смог отговориться работой. Сначала действительно обсуждал дела, несколько новых компаний оформили крупные заказы, и нужно было разобраться с поставкой. Эрик собирал пометки в планшете, записывал все детали, а потому не ожидал, что Крис полезет к нему в процессе обсуждения.

От поцелуя он не смог отстраниться. Просто не успел, а потом, попав под очарование гормонов, уже не хотел. Крис целовал его долго, как в первые дни их зарождающихся чувств.

— Почему ты перестал со мной встречаться?

— Муж вернулся.

— Неправда!

— Ты следишь?

— Он всё так же не приходит, не звонит и не даёт о себе знать. Ты им не пахнешь!

Эрик хотел ответить колко и зло. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то лез в его жизнь, но слов почему-то не находилось.

— Ты всегда был очень сильным в своих мыслях и поступках, а теперь боишься и что-то скрываешь. Не надо меня обманывать, я тебе не враг. — Крис мягко притянул его к себе, и Эрик не смог отказать в удовольствии просто прижаться к его плечу. — Расскажи мне всё, пожалуйста.

— Я... — Эрик не знал, с чего начать.

«Избавь меня от прошлого».

— Ты совсем не изменился, Эрик, просто пытаешься казаться другим. От кого ты прячешься?

— От себя, — выдохнул он, с трудом разжав губы. Кристьян пробирался в душу и делал очень больно.

— От меня тебе не нужно скрываться, ты всегда мне нравился таким, какой ты есть.

«Позволь другим себя жалеть», — говорил ему Дони. Но возможно, Эрику была нужна не жалость, а любовь.

— Мне надоело трахаться в офисе и мотелях, — произнёс он, вырываясь из его рук.

— Можем поехать к тебе.

— Нет. — Эрик жёстко отмёл эту идею. Если Крис приедет в его холостяцкое гнёздышко, сразу поймёт, что нет и не было никакого мужа.

— Тогда я сниму нам квартиру...

Это было плохим решением. Непривычно и странно после работы садиться в машину Кристьяна и ехать куда-то с ним вдвоём. Словно они парочка.

Крис снял квартиру уже на следующий день. Велел привезти в офис необходимые вещи, а потом повёз через весь город. Эрик сначала хотел спросить, почему так далеко, но быстро сам догадался — подальше от Марика и работы, чтобы никто не потревожил и не нашёл. Сама квартира Эрика не заинтересовала, он бросил вещи на пороге и потянул Криса в спальню. За неделю воздержания желание стало невыносимым. Они кидались друг на друга остервенело, Крис был неожиданно жесток, выворачивал руки, сжимал горло. Наверное, наказывал за отказы, но Эрик наслаждался его близостью и отдавался без жалости. Ему было хорошо от любых прикосновений, даже болезненных.

Засыпать с кем-то рядом он не привык, но с Крисом уснул как ребёнок, и не было ни кошмаров, ни страхов. Он спал невероятно спокойно. Утром Крис приготовил завтрак и принёс в постель, попытался извиниться за грубость, но Эрик отмахнулся.

Квартира, вечера на двоих. Всё превратилось в идиллию.

Но только не в настоящую. Искусственная радость и придуманные отношения.

Всё было хорошо и неправильно. Секс походил на борьбу, Крис, бешеный от недомолвок, временами слетал с катушек, от его пальцев оставались синяки и царапины. В снятой квартире царил бедлам, Эрик отказывался принимать это место как своё, обитал в спальне и изредка выбирался на кухню делать бутерброды. Он не пытался играть хорошего семейного парня. Любовник, и точка. А Крис с раздражением возился с мытьём посуды, складывал в стирку бельё и собирал пыль. Украдкой посматривая на него, занятого уборкой, у Эрика приятно щекотало в животе, но такие чувства он гасил на корню.

Пару раз в неделю в офисе появлялся Марик, и тогда Эрик возвращался в свой дом, а утром недоверчиво принюхивался, пытаясь понять, был ли у Криса секс. Но либо Марику не перепадало, либо Крис это искусно скрывал. Зато Эрик берёг нервы и позволял расслабляться в чужих руках. Жизнь на два дома окончательно вычеркнула личное время. Работа, секс и снова работа. Иногда больница и звонки Ингвару Эноксену. Крис не задавал вопросов, Эрик не говорил, но в душе росло понимание приближающейся катастрофы.

В конце декабря из-за увеличившихся объёмов работы Эрик почти перестал выбираться из офиса. У Криса встречи, деловые и семейные, постоянные звонки партнёров и покупателей. Но вечером он неизменно приезжал к Эрику, гладил ладонью по щеке, позволяя тереться об неё, и увозил с собой. Эрик потерял связь с реальностью, забыл, какое число. Погода на улице менялась, становилось холоднее, и строящееся здание за ограждением росло как на дрожжах. Крис укрывал его перед сном пледом и прижимал к себе, поэтому Эрику было тепло.

Тридцать первого на встречу с очередным клиентом Кристьян взял Эрика с собой. Скорее всего для них это была последняя возможность провести время в уходящем году, на сам праздник Крис уедет к семье. Телефон разрывался от звонков, а бледный Тобиас пытался выбраться из-под завала бумаг. Ему требовалась помощь, но Эрик беспечно выключил компьютер, подхватил куртку и поехал в ресторан.

Деловой ужин больше напоминал дружеские посиделки. Кристьян хорошо знал клиента, они общались на отстранённые темы и шутили. Эрик улыбался больше из вежливости, старался следить за ходом беседы и делал пометки в планшете, но в действительности просто смотрел на Криса. Любовался им, разглядывал. Улыбка, мимика, как меняется разрез глаз, когда он смеётся, как рукой поправляет волосы.

Очередная фраза вывела его из задумчивости:

— Если бы у тебя была возможность что-то изменить, что бы ты сделал?

Эрик невольно сжался, боясь таких вопросов. Если бы... Он перестал встречаться с психологом, но Ингвар временами звонил. «Если бы» — это запретные слова. Но спросили не его. Крис улыбнулся клиентам и, повернувшись к Эрику, посмотрел ему в глаза, привлекая слишком много внимания.

— Я б не позволил тебе в тот день уйти...

Эрика словно оглушили, он поднялся на ноги и, не оборачиваясь, ушёл. Это было слишком больно и неправильно, и он не хотел этого знать. «Зачем ты позволил уйти?..»

— Зачем я сам это сделал?..

Кристьян догнал на улице, перехватил, протягивая забытую куртку. Эрик и не заметил, что ушёл без одежды, и уже успел замёрзнуть.

— Я обидел тебя чем-то? Я сказал что-то не то?

Эрик отрицательно покрутил головой. Сейчас хотелось, чтобы Крис свалил и не бередил душу, не лез с ногами, где и так поселился почти целиком. Не нужно было срываться и заострять внимание, сейчас от его слов эмоции рвались наружу слезами, а Эрик ненавидел быть слабым.

— Прости, мне жаль, что ты воспринимаешь это негативно... Но поверь, я правда сожалею. Я ждал тебя весь вечер, а потом бросился искать. Переживал, что ты потёк и попал в неприятности, поехал к тебе домой, но твой отчим меня выставил. Позвонил твоему папе, но тот даже говорить не захотел. Я бегал по улицам, надеясь тебя просто отыскать, поехал в полицию, но там надо мной посмеялись. Я переживал... все эти годы боялся, что не уследил и с тобой случилось что-то плохое. Когда мы встретились, я разозлился, но сейчас мне хочется сказать спасибо судьбе, что ты жив и здоров, что ты в порядке, и я зря волновался... Эрик?

Эрик молчал, цеплялся за его пальто и беззвучно ревел. Кристьян не бросил его тогда, единственный, кто не бросил и хотел помочь. А он не верил, наговаривал... Эрик не заслужил такого отношения и чужих слов поддержки. Кристьян для него слишком хорош...

***

Эрик вышел на работу первого, приехал в пустой офис и занял свой стол. В кабинете Тобиаса кто-то шумел, и Эрик заглянул к бухгалтеру.

— Эрик?! — Тобиас удивлённо на него посмотрел. — Ты чего, праздники же, не вздумай работать, и так тут практически живёшь!

— А ты? — Эрик улыбнулся, подошёл к нему и обнял.

Сам не знал, зачем это сделал, праздник прошёл в одиночестве, и ему необходимо было ощутить хоть чьё-то тепло. Тобиас опешил, закряхтел удивлённо, а потом похлопал дружески по плечу.

— С Новым годом, — произнёс Эрик.

— И тебя. — Тобиас выпутался из его объятий и неловко отвёл взгляд. — Я пришёл данные забрать, поработаю дома, в офис же выйду только шестого. Ты тоже не торчи тут, отдохни хоть немного.

— Обязательно, — заверил его Эрик.

В офисе было спокойно и пусто, но не так одиноко, как в его маленькой квартире. В квартиру Кристьяна он ехать не хотел — когда там нет альфы, то даже дышать тяжело. А за работой можно забыться и убить день или два.

Через пару дней его ждала встреча с терапевтом. Результаты очередных анализов врач хотел сообщить лично. Эрик ехал в больницу с неприятным предчувствием, но вместе с тем и с надеждой. Если всё получится, если он сможет забеременеть, то признается Крису во всём. Уведёт его у Марика, заберёт в свою крошечную квартиру и сделает её наконец-то жилой.

— Сожалею, но терапия в вашем случае не дала хорошего результата. У вас сильные повреждения фаллопиевых труб, возможно, стоит попробовать хирургическое вмешательство.

Наверное, именно этого он и боялся последние месяцы. Боялся полного краха, когда на будущем и отношениях можно поставить жирный крест.

— Мне делали три операции. — Эрик не смотрел на врача, за окном падал первый снег. Грязный и мокрый. Эрик кусал губы и думал, что шансов не было с самого начала, а он, как всегда, тешил себя напрасными иллюзиями.

— Можно попробовать новые методы, чтобы восстановить запах и заставить метку сойти. Если она действительно не от истинного, то правильные лекарства могут всё исправить...

Эрик даже не слушал. Разве это что-то изменит? Лишь усилит иллюзию невозможного счастья. Кристьяну не нужен пустой и меченый омега. Не нужен случайный любовник и подвешенные отношения. Всё это время Эрик бессмысленно цеплялся за его жизнь, но своей у него как не было, так и нет.

Хотел заехать к Хенри, но потом понял, что говорить о таком совсем нет сил. Он действительно устал. От ожиданий, от мимолётных поцелуев и временной квартиры. Устал, что Крис по-настоящему никогда с ним не был, лишь заглядывал на огонёк и трахал, когда вздумается. И устал понимать, что всё это, несомненно, только его вина.

Он купил дешёвого пойла и напился так, что не мог встать на ноги. Вечером или уже ночью ему позвонил Крис, но Эрик сбросил вызов и провалялся в постели сутки.

На следующий день безбожно болела голова. Можно было снова залить себя алкоголем, но началась рабочая неделя, и Эрик, нацепив очки, поехал в офис. Солнце скрылось за тучами, пасмурное небо висело низко и давило на плечи. Рядом со стройкой по дорожкам катался робот-уборщик. Прогноз погоды обещал снегопад, и по датчикам компьютера робот разбрасывал на дорогах гранитную крошку, громким писком оповещая о себе прохожих. От него затрещало в ушах, и Эрик поспешил спрятаться в здании.

Но в магазине, внезапно переполненном, тоже шумели, на рабочем месте дребезжал телефон, а Тобиас на повышенных тонах спорил с кем-то в кабинете. Эрик поморщился и занялся кофе.

Кристьян приехал в середине дня. Улыбающийся и отдохнувший. Он говорил, что поедет на праздники к родителям, и, похоже, отлично провёл время с семьёй. У Эрика не было никого, с кем бы он мог отпраздновать это время.

Крис мимоходом поздоровался, оставил ему на столе коробку с конфетами, и Эрик с удовольствием съел пару, частично снимая похмельный синдром. В течение дня Крис останавливался с ним рядом, пытался что-то сказать, но его отвлекали, и только вечером им удалось остаться наедине.

Эрик позволил себя целовать. Кристьян действительно соскучился, действовал с напором и ласкал рот с наслаждением, хотя Эрику казалось, от него несёт перегаром.

— Проведёшь со мной течку? Чувствую, она скоро начнётся.

Эрик неопределённо кивнул. Всё это уже не имело смысла и пора было заканчивать этот фарс. Бессмысленно пытаться что-либо изменить. Снова давать надежду Крису — лишь продлевать агонию.

— Скажешь когда? Или поедем к нам прямо сейчас?..

Эрик не хотел быть с ним в течку, в эти дни он так сильно пах насильником, что самого от своего запаха мутило. Обычно Эрик глотал горстями подавители и блокаторы, нет запаха — нет проблем. Но хотелось побыть с ним хотя бы так. Эрик бесплодный, меченый. Крису не нужна такая обуза, и он всё уже решил.

Последняя течка с ним, последний раз. А потом...

— В пятницу. Сам приеду на ту квартиру. Днём на работу не выйду.

— Хорошо, договорились, я буду ждать...

В пятницу Эрик намеренно задержался. Приехал с опозданием, надеясь, что возбуждение в течке перекроет разум. Думать ни о чём не хотелось. Всю неделю он провёл в полубессознательном состоянии, работал до упаду и игнорировал предложения Кристьяна поехать к нему. Дома, зарывшись в одеяла, пытался жалеть себя, но сердце казалось холодным и пустым. Чувств не осталось, жалости тоже.

Крис встречал его при параде — красивый, нарядный, гладковыбритый. Окутанный соблазнительным ароматом грейпфрута и терпких духов. Эрик переступил через порог и рухнул в его объятия. Хотелось уснуть в его руках, забыться в этом запахе и никогда не проснуться.

— Ты необычно пахнешь, — заметил Крис.

Настроение вмиг испортилось. Даже Крис чувствовал, насколько его запах испорчен. Эрик оттолкнул его, снял верхнюю одежду и небрежно кинул её в гардероб.

— Не принюхивайся.

В спальне стояло шампанское, горели свечи. Словно возвращение в прошлое, отель и первый секс, который у них так и не случился. Кристьяна от его течки вело, Эрику даже немного смешно стало, как тот реагировал. Порыкивал, урчал и всё время пытался лизнуть в губы и в плечи. Только шею он избегал. Крис помог ему раздеться, стянул нетерпеливо бельё и прижался носом к паху.

Эрик без раздумий отдался ему на растерзание. Провалился в негу удовольствия и больше ничего не замечал. Ловил оргазмы и стонал от каждого движения. Крис не отпускал его всю ночь, а утром кормил с рук и слизывал с губ крошки. Спали мало, Эрику показалось, что прошла лишь пара часов, когда Крис поднял его, сам заводясь и придавливая собой. К ужину он чуть успокоился, и они перебрались на кухню.

Крис улыбался, раскладывая на тарелки заказанную еду. Пытался что-то рассказывать сначала о работе, потом об отдыхе с семьёй. Эрик показательно не слушал. Не хотел ничего знать и вникать в его жизнь. Течка, а потом они разбегутся. Тянуть больше не имело смысла.

— Эрик, ты со мной?

— Да...

— Я долго думал... возможно, у тебя два альфы? Я ведь чувствую тебя и знаю, что мы должны быть вместе!

— Ты ошибаешься, — произнёс равнодушно Эрик. Он устал обьяснять одно и то же, и Крис повторялся по кругу.

— Эта ночь — подтверждение!

— Сам сказал, что пахну не так. Это мой настоящий запах, и я его не скрываю, не изменяю. Ты перепутал, мы не пара. Нас вообще ничего не связывает, в детстве ты себе что-то напридумывал, но ошибся, а теперь пытаешься доказать и себе, и мне...

— Замолчи... — Крис от его слов вскипел. Сжал гневно губы и кулаки. Эрику почему-то хотелось, чтобы он его ударил.

— Признай, что тебе просто хотелось меня поиметь!

— Замолчи!

Крис набросился на него со страстью, болезненно прикусил губу, впиваясь поцелуем. Его злость приятно ложилась на отчаяние. Эрику было больно от его напора, но так проще воспринималось собственное предательство.

Закончили они уже в постели, Крис лежал рядом, водил пальцем по его скулам и мрачно смотрел. Возможно, даже с ненавистью. Эрик понимал, что поступает жестоко, но по-другому и быть не должно. Кристьяна надо оттолкнуть так, чтобы он не захотел возвращаться. И придуманный муж был отличным способом...

Кристьян мучил его наслаждением почти четыре дня. Вязал без презервативов, наивно на что-то рассчитывая. Эрик и слова не сказал, он хотел дождаться конца течки и убраться из его жизни навсегда. Словно услышав его мысли, позвонил Ингвар. Попытался поинтересоваться его состоянием и дежурно пригласил на беседу. Но Эрик к нему больше не ходил.

Специально разыгрывая для Кристьяна звонок от мужа, говорил с психологом мягко, ласково, добавил, что очень любит и целует. Ингвар, как профессионал, такой игре не мешал, на прощание лишь заметил:

— Надеюсь, ты не своего истинного обманываешь?

— Конечно, нет, — проворчал Эрик, — скучаю безмерно, буду ждать скорой встречи.

— Он тебя не любит. За три дня позвонил первый раз, — мрачно заметил Крис, когда Эрик положил трубку.

— У него важные встречи.

— У тебя течка, а он предпочитает дела? Поддержать своего омегу в течку очень важно, я всё бросил, чтобы быть с тобой.

— Ты оставил Марика, — с укором заметил Эрик, но Криса это не задело.

— Я его не люблю.

От таких слов мурашки побежали. Эрик судорожно открыл рот, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. Нужно было заканчивать здесь и сейчас.

— А я тебя...

— Эрик! — крик Криса почти оглушил. — Зачем ты мне врёшь?! Зачем так со мной поступаешь? За что так сильно обижен, что отталкиваешь и делаешь мне больно?!

— Я... — Эрик закрыл руками глаза, чувствуя, как текут слёзы.

— Меня сводят с ума эти издевательства! — продолжал кричать Крис. — Тебе надо определиться и решить, что с этим делать. Что делать со мной! Я живой, Эрик, посмотри, я хочу быть рядом и больше не могу разрываться между тобой и Мариком. Ты должен наконец принять решение!

Эрик молчал. Да и что сказать? «Последний раз затянулся?» Крис успокоился и сел рядом, коснулся осторожно и тут же убрал руку.

— Почему ты меня оставил?

Эрик вздрогнул, так болезненно прозвучал этот вопрос. Но что ответить? Он не мог подобрать слов, не мог признаться. Слишком много всего: и боли, и стыда. Ему было страшно. И тогда, и теперь.

— Испугался, — сказал он то немногое, на что был способен.

— А сейчас не побоишься? Попробовать снова...

Эрик уцепился за его слова, вынырнул из очередного круга ужаса и своего отчаяния. Крис не прогонял, а просил остаться. Как бы хотелось остаться...

— Я ношу метку истинного, — прошептал он, касаясь ненавистного клейма, — и мне надо к мужу...

Крис тяжело выдохнул. Посмотрел на него холодно и отталкивающе. Эрик отталкивал его всё это время, намеренно делал больно, хотя Крис и не заслужил. Эрику было противно от себя и своих слов. «Последний раз...»

— Уходи.

Крис сидел, замерев на постели, опустив голову и плечи. Эрик на расстоянии чувствовал его боль. Он снова причинял боль любимому человеку, это так неправильно... И несправедливо. Ведь и самому тоже очень больно.

— Прости, — прошептал он, подхватывая свои вещи, и выбежал в прихожую. Быстро оделся, не обращая внимания, как и во что. Выскочил на улицу и только там позволил себе разреветься. Слёзы жгли лицо, текли нескончаемым потоком. Эрик не мог с собой справиться и не хотел так больше жить. Зачем ему жизнь, если рядом нет пары? Он устал мучить самого себя, устал издеваться над Крисом и надеяться, что сможет жить настоящим за двоих.

На работу вышел через два дня. Обычно он не опаздывал, старался приходить раньше остальных, но после течки отлёживался и забыл переставить будильник. Было немного стыдно и неловко, тем более помня, как они расстались с Крисом. Рядом с конторой на строительной площадке толпились люди. Кто-то кричал, махал руками, и Эрик невольно завернул к ним.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он у близстоящего бригадира.

— Случилось! — воскликнул тот раздражённо. — Этот бестолковый инженер, что делал проект, просчитался с несущими конструкциями, и здание придётся снести. Мы столько работали, и всё насмарку, скоро приедет подрывная кампания, чтобы разрушить тут всё к чертям!

— Будете строить заново?

— Денег нет, нас всех сегодня сократили. А всё этот криворукий идиот...

Эрик постоял ещё минуту, смотря, как со стройки разъезжаются машины и убирают инвентарь. Здание было жалко, красивое и необычное, пусть даже превратилось бы в бордель, оно прекрасно вписывалось в апокалиптический пейзаж удалённого от центра города района.

На рабочем столе его ждал красивый конверт с приглашением на свадьбу. Кристьян Станг и Марик Эгельман собирались пожениться через две недели. Поспешно. В груди что-то дрогнуло, но Эрик отбросил сожаления. Бессмысленное барахтанье в болоте невысказанных чувств. Он устал от этого, как же он от всего устал...

Крис пришёл после трёх, бледный и мрачный, на Эрика даже не посмотрел. Но вскоре вызвал к себе в кабинет. Это была официальная встреча. Их разделял тяжёлый дубовый стол и монитор компьютера. Статус любовника сменился на статус сотрудника. Теперь Эрик для него был просто секретарём.

— Поздравляю со свадьбой, — хрипло произнёс Эрик.

— Спасибо. — Крис смотрел пронзительно, словно чего-то ждал, но добавить было нечего. — После свадьбы я перееду в Осло. Открою там новое дело, а эта компания перейдёт брату. У него сложное положение, и надо помочь встать на ноги.

Эрик не слушал. Он не желал ничего знать. Хотелось прикоснуться, почувствовать жар его кожи, хоть немного ощутить это тепло и быстро бьющийся под пальцами пульс. Хотя бы в последний раз. Эрик видел, как тяжело это говорить Крису, как его рвёт от неправильности, от непростого решения. И во всём этом виноват Эрик: ломает их обоих своими жестокими словами, намеренно отталкивает.

«Оттолкни ещё сильнее, не оставляя даже шанса».

— Надеюсь, он также хорош в постели, как и ты.

Крис отшатнулся, посмотрел с презрением и болью. А потом стал кричать, выплёскивать яростно всё, что он так долго держал в себе. Эрик слушал в мазохистким наслаждением и молчал.

— Если не можешь держать задницу в штанах, лучше покинь компанию!

Его выставили из кабинета, Кристьян захлопнул дверь и закрылся на ключ. На улице раздался грохот, окна мелко задрожали и в стекло застучала мелкая пыль. Эрик невольно обернулся, всматриваясь в белое облако: строящееся вычурное здание, что полгода разносило мусор и наполняло офис шумом, сломали в несколько секунд. Так же и он сломал последние крохи доверия. Невозможно ничего построить, если в расчётах изначально была ошибка. Эрик, испорченный, изувеченный, уродливый до отвращения внутри, не смог построить с Кристьяном даже любви.

Он закончил раньше обычного. Всё равно дела валились из рук и нельзя было ни на чём сосредоточиться. Забрал куртку, сменную обувь и пару личных ручек со стола. Попрощался с Тобиасом и кивнул Пьеру. На улице поднявшийся ветер разметал песок и пыль от разрушенного здания. Завтра весь офис покроется грязью, и Тобиас снова будет звонить и жаловаться, Пьеру после каждого посетителя придётся мыть полы, а Кристьян не разрешит открывать окна. Завтра будет новый день со своими победами и радостями, разочарованиями и тревогами. Эрик уверенно шагнул через порог, покидая тёплое, ставшее родным здание.

Ветер рванул полы куртки, подтолкнул в спину, направляя куда-то вперёд. Ноги понесли домой. Рассыпанная гранитная крошка скрипела под обувью и впивалась в подошву. Завтра уборщику придётся собирать её снова, обещанный снег так и не выпал, гранит смешается со строительной пылью и слипнется в крепкие комки, а уборщик будет жужжать и пиликать из-за каждого проблемного камешка.

Завтра... Завтра будет создаваться из маленьких деталей повседневной жизни, выстраиваться по минутам в часы и дни, превращаясь в послезавтра и в «через год»...

В пустоте дома слышалось, как за окном завывает ветер. Кружит воронкой, разрывая «сегодня» и уже потерявшее смысл «сейчас». Ничего не осталось: ни боли, ни сожалений.

«Настоящего тоже не существует».

Эрик понимал, что дошёл до грани, и за стеной ветряного смерча больше ничего нет.

## 4\. Ожидание чуда

Крис вернулся домой за полночь. Голова раскалывалась, мутило и хотелось проблеваться. Как Эрик умудряется доставать его одним словом? Выбивает из колеи и делает так больно, как не был способен никто другой? Крис достал бутылку из бара, налил бокал, хотя и без того был пьян. Сделал глоток и в сердцах швырнул стакан на пол.

Ничего не помогало. С каждой секундой становилось только хуже. Хоть и напился почти до беспамятства, образ Эрика не выходил из головы.

Проклятье, напасть. Чёртово помешательство. Крис был уверен, что умеет справляться с эмоциями, научился за последние шесть лет. Но нет — стоило Эрику появиться в его жизни снова, и всё пошло под откос.

Ему нужно было порвать эту порочную связь уже давно, а лучше и не начинать. Всё стало предельно плохо, когда у Криса не встало на Марика в течку. Женишок тёк, скулил и зазывающе вилял бёдрами, а Крис ничего не чувствовал. Ему хотелось вернуться к Эрику и просто сидеть с ним рядом, прижимая к себе и любуясь его лицом. Красивый и мягкий, Эрик всегда казался каким-то возвышенно прекрасным и недостижимым. Даже с чужой меткой. Даже предавший его...

Крис помнил, как они были счастливы, только познакомившись. Он, ещё юный и глупый, летал на крыльях любви. Восхищался, восхвалял и терпеливо ждал, когда Эрик потечёт. Его запах становился всё прекраснее и притягательнее, и Крис был уверен — скоро это случится. Он заранее снял номер в отеле, организовал романтический ужин и собирался быть очень нежным и аккуратным.

Но Эрик не пришёл. Не появился в назначенное время, пропал и не отвечал на звонки. Крис сначала обиделся, но быстро отошёл — решил, что Эрик испугался или просто не готов. Крис собирался ждать, сколько потребуется. Стал названивать, чтобы успокоить и пригласить на разговор. Но Эрик не отвечал. Не перезвонил, не пришёл. Только короткое сообщение: «Не ищи меня», и обрыв связи.

Крис искал, наплевав на гордость и чужую просьбу. В душе чувствовал — что-то не так, при мысли об Эрике начинало крутить тревогой и сердце сбивалось с ритма. Он был уверен — случилось плохое. Знать бы что... Крис тормошил родных и друзей. Семья Эрика пошла по наклонной после его побега — отец сел, кажется, за изнасилование, а папа спился. Возможно, в этом была проблема — тяжёлое положение в семье заставило Эрика бежать, сути не меняло. Крис, поняв, что не справится своими силами, поднял на уши полицию и связи отца. Перетряс весь город, но всё напрасно.

Год назад, наконец поддавшись уговорам родителей, переехал в Ставангер, открыл с их помощью фирму по продаже стройматериалов и очень быстро преуспел. Всецело загрузил себя работой. Не замечал ничего вокруг, не думал о будущем. В памяти всё ещё жил образ Эрика, обида и потерянная любовь. С Мариком его познакомил папа — сын компаньона, мальчик с большими деньгами и связями. Крис стал встречаться с ним по инерции, от безысходности. Отношения были поверхностные и скучные.

А потом как молнией ударило — в его кабинете появился Эрик, изменившийся, повзрослевший и с чёртовой меткой, от запаха которой мутило. Крис пытался понять, почему он так поступил, пытался узнать причину, но Эрик отводил взгляд и отмалчивался. Началось хождение как по лезвию ножа. Крис сходил с ума от бешенства, не знал, что с собой делать. К истинному тянуло магнитом, хотелось близости, просто смотреть на него. Но Эрик держался особняком, не замечал, не ревновал. Крис пытался вывести его хоть на какие-то эмоции, но всё без толку.

Их первый секс окончательно сломал тонкий лёд на сердце. Криса рвало эмоциями и безумием чувств. Хотелось забрать его себе, сделать своим. Он на полном серьёзе собирался выследить его альфу, чтобы убить. Но Эрик тщательно скрывал всё личное и своего мужа тоже. Безумие обращалось против омеги. Крис действительно хотел его придушить. Сжимал тонкую шею пальцами, а потом в ужасе смотрел на оставленные синяки.

Марик быстро прознал про любовника. Крис поставил ультиматум — молчи или вали. Марик предпочёл молчать, стал ещё больше подлизываться и приставать. А у Криса на него не стояло, видеть его не хотелось. С того момента, как Эрик оказался в его постели, Крис переспал с Мариком лишь раз — напился до глюков и трахнулся, представляя совсем другого омегу под собой. После от самого себя было противно, а видеть боль в глазах пары — отвратительно. От себя было тошно и снова кидало в крайности: убить альфу Эрика или его самого. Крису казалось, он сходит с ума.

Единственный способ спастись — порвать эту безумную связь. Прекратить всё одним острым словом.

Марик на предложение, не задумываясь, сказал «да». Они объявили о помолвке в прессе. Сообщая об этом Эрику, Крис втайне надеялся, что тот хоть теперь что-то скажет или сделает. Он был готов отменить свадьбу с Мариком и сойтись с меченым омегой. Но Эрик снова промолчал.

Как завершение жирная точка — Крис выплеснул на него свой гнев. Высказал в запале накопившуюся обиду. Собирался его сразу уволить, но рука не поднялась, и весь остаток дня Крис просто напивался. Легче не стало. Напротив. В груди бухало, душа ныла. Он предавал себя и свои чувства. Но продолжать это не было никаких сил.

Утром безумно болела голова, он приехал на работу после обеда и с удивлением понял, что Эрик в офисе не появлялся. Мелькнула тревога, потом обида. Но он решил, что всё к лучшему. Эрик больше не его забота. Только попросил Тобиаса разобраться с прогулом.

Тот ему перезвонил ранним утром следующего дня, встревоженно сообщив, что до Эрика он не дозвонился, а полиция отказалась выдать его адрес.

— У него же в анкете должен быть контакт, — с недоумением заметил Крис.

— Это адрес комнаты в общежитии. Он съехал оттуда год назад. Новый адрес не сообщил.

Крис собирался на автомате, поехал в полицию и стал требовать выдать данные. Сначала его гоняли из кабинета в кабинет, а потом направили в отдел соцопеки. Там он просидел несколько часов в общем зале, дёргаясь как на иголках, постоянно смотря на часы и набирая номер Эрика. Интуиция орала, что что-то не так. Как и шесть лет назад, Крису казалось, что он валится в пропасть и не может ничего исправить. В середине дня его наконец вызвали к какому-то куратору.

Хенри Одерман, пожилой, сутулый бета в потёртых джинсах и застиранной рубашке, предложил ему сесть.

— Мне просто нужен адрес Эрика Нейманда, и я уйду.

— Адрес не дам, к нему вышлю патруль, как будут результаты, сообщу, — флегматично сказал Хенри.

— Я его работодатель и имею право на эти данные! — с трудом сдерживаясь, потребовал Крис.

— Нет.

— Мне нужно его увидеть! — взревел он и тут же заткнулся, с отчаянием понимая — ему правда это было нужно. Увидеть, убедиться, что Эрик просто приболел или, как и в прошлый раз, забил на него и ушёл. Но лишь бы он был в порядке. — Умоляю, — добавил он, — я люблю его. Он моя пара...

Хенри удивлённо приподнял брови, потом вздохнул и потёр переносицу.

— Если он твоя пара, почему тогда сам не сказал тебе адрес?

— Мы встречались на квартире...

— И ты не поинтересовался его жизнью?

— Интересовался... он не говорил ничего.

— И про метку? — с утверждением спросил Хенри, а Криса перёдёрнуло от странного предчувствия.

— Да....

— Хреновая из тебя пара, — снова вздохнул соцработник.

— Это правда, он мой истинный. И я без него не могу... Понимаю, что сглупил, решил не расспрашивать сам, но он и не пытался сказать, а сейчас вторые сутки пошли, он не отвечает, и мне страшно... — Крис положил руку на сердце, оно вздрагивало. Было не страшно — его трясло от ужаса и отчаяния.

— Я покурю... — произнёс куратор и добавил: — Комп не выключаю.

Стоило ему выйти, как Крис рванул к экрану, там было открыто дело Эрика, его фото шестилетней давности — ещё юный, знакомый, но вместе с тем совсем чужой. Взгляд затравленный, на щеке гематома, на шее царапины. Смотреть на него было больно, но отстраняться ещё тяжелее. Крис заставил себя читать, с трудом преодолел первые несколько абзацев.

Эрик приехал в Ставангер в полицейский участок сделать документы. Забитый, запуганный, он боялся преследования и попал в соцотдел. Там, разговаривая с психологом, признался, что в течку его изнасиловал отчим. Держал несколько дней в квартире силой и пометил. От выписок психолога волосы на голове шевелились.

«Несмотря на сильные травмы, физические и психологические, Эрика волновал только Кристьян Станг — его истинный. Подросток был твёрдо уверен, что в случившемся лишь его вина, и своим поступком он предал пару. За предательство искал себе наказание. Несколько попыток самоубийства и постоянные депрессии привели его в клинику, где он провёл почти год».

После изнасилования Эрик забеременел, но из-за физических и психологических травм плод не выжил, после выкидыша врачи поставили неутешительный диагноз — вероятность новой беременности сводилась к нулю. Стресс стал причиной гормонального дисбаланса, метка осталась с ним навсегда, запах ослаб, цикл течек сбился.

Эрику выдали новые документы и обещали охранять от отчима. Заявление он писать отказался, но очень боялся его возвращения. По соцпрограмме, после лечения в психиатрической клинике, омегу отправили в университет, который тот успешно закончил и пошёл работать. Всё это время он продолжал посещать психолога, и записей их сессий скопилось немало.

Не было никакого мужа, Эрик за шесть лет ни с кем даже не встречался. Он не мог избавиться от метки и не мог завести детей. Считал себя неполноценным, недостойным и никому не нужным. Даже своей паре.

Крис не успел всё дочитать, вернулся Хэнри и, посмотрев с недовольством, принёс ему стакан воды. Крис сделал несколько глотков, только сейчас заметив, что лицо у него мокрое от слёз.

— Почему он ничего не сказал мне, почему ни разу не ответил?

— Разве Эрик когда-либо позволял себя жалеть? Он и помогать себе с трудом позволил...

Крис с отчаянием кивнул. Эрик не признавался, а Крис полгода сходил с ума, пытаясь пробиться через барьеры, но ни разу не встал на его сторону и не попытался поддержать. Ломал, давил, жалел себя и ничего не сделал для своего омеги. Даже не подумал — каково ему жить с этой ношей: насилие отчима, ребёнок, чувство предательства. А потом отторжение пары. Крису хотелось себя избить.

Хэнри молча выслушал его самобичевания, а после попытался выставить из кабинета.

— Я не уйду! — твёрдо сказал Крис. — Мне нужен адрес!

— Его защищают от насильника.

— Я не он! — рыкнул Крис и заткнулся. Чем он лучше? Обращался с Эриком как свинья, пользовался и прогонял. — Я должен его увидеть и поговорить.

По выданному адресу Крис мчался, превышая скорость. Уже вечерело, и от ужаса, что он напрасно потратил столько времени, начинало тошнить. Эрик ведь склонен к суициду, если Крис потеряет его, то сам не пожелает жить. Консьерж выслушал с сочувствием и легко выдал ключ от квартиры. На шестой этаж Крис почти взлетел, руки дрожали, открывая дверь.

В квартире пахло кровью, от этого помутилось перед глазами. Крис бросился в ванную, схватил Эрика за бледные руки. Кажется, он кричал, но из горла вылетал лишь сип. Звал Эрика по имени и не слышал собственного голоса. Раны уже не кровили. Кожа посинела, и сердце не билось. Эрик сидел тут слишком давно. Пока Крис тратил время, напивался, обижался, искал...

— Эрик... не оставляй меня! — Он вытащил его из ванны и попытался разбудить.

Укачивал на руках, не зная, выть в голос или сразу кинуться в окно? Оставленная надпись «прости меня» казалась насмешкой.

— Это я должен просить прощения! Слепец, идиот! Почему ты молчал? Почему...

Медики вырвали Эрика у него из рук, Крис пытался возразить, сопротивлялся. Ему сделали укол и бросили на диван. Словно сквозь мутную воду он смотрел, как Эрика реанимируют. Пытаются запустить сердце. Собственное не билось. Не хотело. Уже незачем...

Хэнри отдал ему записку. Прощальное письмо. Крис сидел в реанимации и стеклянным взглядом смотрел на закрытые двери. Врач сказал, что шансы невелики, и даже если он очнётся, то уже не будет прежним. Кислородное голодание могло повредить мозг, а кровопотеря — внутренние органы. Эрику повезло, что в квартире было холодно, что кровь из-за низкой температуры остановилась, прежде чем стало слишком поздно, но тот пролежал в воде без сознания и обескровленный почти двое суток.

«Прости меня, Кристьян, я бы столько хотел тебе рассказать, но всё это только глупые слова. Прошлого не изменишь, а будущее строить у меня не осталось сил. Я от души желаю тебе счастья и надеюсь, что ты будешь любить и любим. Желаю много детей и чтобы ты нашёл в них покой. Вы красивая пара, и я молюсь, чтобы у тебя всё в жизни было хорошо. Я не могу остаться, настоящее без тебя не существует. Не принимай близко к сердцу и прости, что испортил предсвадебную суету. Люблю тебя, всегда любил и буду любить вечно».

Крис скомкал записку в кулак и в отчаянии закрыл ладонями лицо.

— Люблю тебя... Я тоже люблю тебя, Эрик... — Слёзы катились по пальцам и падали на пол, пропитали бумагу и смыли слова. — Прости, что не сказал раньше, прости...

В палату пустили только на следующий день. Эрик, бледный как смерть, обвитый проводами, лежал на жизнеобеспечении. Он впал в кому, сердце так и не смогли запустить, и теперь Крис распоряжался его жизнью. Врачи советовали отключить и не мучить ни себя, ни его. Крис понимал, что они правы. Но держался за невидимую надежду и молился о чуде.

Чудо ведь случается. Спустя шесть лет поисков Крис его отыскал. Спустя полгода мучений узнал, что любовь взаимна. Если отбросить детали, наверное, всё это чудо...

— Я не должен был отпускать тебя в тот день домой. — Он присел к нему на кушетку и осторожно взял бледную руку. Сжал в ладонях, не чувствуя в ней больше тепла. — Не должен был сдаваться с поисками и не имел права отказываться от тебя. Я так боялся потерять, что сам и прогнал... Это наказание, Эрик... я должен быть наказан. Но прошу, не наказывай себя.

Он поцеловал его пальцы, потерявшие запах и цвет. Под ногтями всё ещё оставалась застывшая кровь, но и она не пахла.

— Знаю, мне надо тебя отпустить, но я не могу. Хочу уйти с тобой, чтобы быть навсегда рядом. Наверное, так и будет, любимый, мир без тебя вмиг стал серый. Осталось только сделать кое-что на прощание. Чтобы я точно смог отыскать тебя в загробном мире. Я должен был сделать это уже давно. Жаль, что не хватило смелости.

Крис осторожно приподнял ему плечи, отодвинул провода капельниц и электроники. На шее тёмным клеймом горела чужая метка. Крис ненавидел её раньше, не зная, что Эрик чувствует так же. Сейчас уже не осталось отталкивающего запаха другого альфы. Метка пахла мёртвой кожей.

Он прижался губами к холодной шее, нежно поцеловал, а потом, обхватив тёмное место, крепко сжал его зубами. Кожа порвалась с неприятным треском, по губам потекла кровь, и Крис, не выдержав, разрыдался. Это так просто оказалось сделать.... Так легко перебить чужой запах. Сейчас собственный аромат наполнял комнату и смешался с запахом крови. Почему он не сделал этого раньше?!

— Прости меня, прости! — Крис отчаянно прижимал его к себе и целовал свежую ранку. — Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя, навеки с тобой...

Он продолжал шептать что-то и плакать, а потом холодные пальцы коснулись его кожи, и ресницы Эрика дрогнули.

29.12.19-08.01.20

## Эпилог. Два маленьких чуда

— Ничего не выйдет. — Эрик упрямо сложил руки на груди.

— Хотя бы попробуем, ну же... — Крис попытался задобрить его улыбкой. — Мы ведь всё уже обсудили, давай хотя бы попробуем.

— Ладно. — Эрик вздохнул, и плечи у него опустились. Крис знал, что он не смирился, лишь позволил уступить, но всё равно будет сомневаться.

— Вот и умница, — сказал он мягко, — а сейчас нужно закончить с комнатой, поднажми вот тут.

Они вместе плечами упёрлись в новенькую секцию, вгоняя её в узкое пространство в углу комнаты. Что-то тихо хрустнуло, когда шкаф добрался до стены, и Крис наклонился проверить, в порядке ли ножки.

— Плинтус чуть погнули, ерунда, — улыбнулся он Эрику, который смотрел с беспокойством, — щепок нет, а ребёнок туда не доберётся.

— «Если» мы его получим, — добавил Эрик, дёргано выдохнув.

Крис знал, что теперь будет — Эрик так вздыхал, когда терял веру. Словно выбрасывал из себя надежду и замыкался. Потом из него и слова не вытрясешь, будет прятаться неделями. Он поднялся и уверенно прижал его к себе, отвлекая от дурацких мыслей.

— Я же сказал, не переживай, всё получится, главное, уверить комиссию...

Он не успел договорить, как в дверь раздался звонок. Предстоящая встреча яркой паникой отразилась у Эрика на лице, он побледнел и судорожно сжал пальцами дверной косяк. Те у него двигались плохо, почти не сгибались, но Крис намеренно не обращал на такие детали внимания.

Мечты о детях всегда были солнечными. У Криса большая семья, и он с детства рассчитывал, что своих будет много. Он даже Эрику это сказал, ещё подростком радостно расписывал их будущее семейное счастье. Позже он понял, как выдернутые из контекста слова могут разрушить чужую жизнь. Эрик, неспособный зачать, решил, что не нужен ему.

Но он был нужен любым. И детей он хотел лишь от него. И лучше без них, чем без своего омеги.

А детей они решили усыновить. В этом не было таинства создания жизни. И мысль, что его собственное наследие никогда не увидит мир, временами давала о себе знать. Но лишь иногда.

Да, ему очень хотелось провести течку со своим омегой, повязать его, а потом ежеминутно думать, как растёт крошечный плод, как развивается его ребёнок. Наблюдать своего любимого беременным, присутствовать при родах и взять кричащий комочек на руки, чтобы назвать его своим сыном. Идеальная картинка, которую он никогда не увидит.

Расстраивало ли это? Да, иногда. Терзало чужой болью — он знал, что Эрик страдает намного сильнее.

Но во всём можно найти и хорошее. Ведь беременных омег мучает токсикоз, роды могут пройти с осложнениями, а малыш и вовсе не дожить до своего появления на свет. Миллионы худших сценариев, страшных последствий и трагедий. Зачем мечтать о том, чего у него нет и никогда не будет? Крис умел наслаждаться полученным счастьем и делал всё, чтобы и Эрик научился этому тоже.

Они спустились на первый этаж. Эрик шёл медленно, держался за поручни. Крис невесомо поддерживал под локоть, не касался, чтобы Эрик не решил, что его опекают, но не отходил, переживал, что тот не удержится на ногах. Первое время Крис хотел продать этот большой и слишком навороченный дом, но стоило заикнуться, что Эрику тяжело или неудобно, как тот начинал злиться, замыкался, и Крис отступал.

Он всегда отступал. Шёл на уступки. Даже когда бывало совсем невмоготу, и Эрик начинал бесить упёртостью, нежеланием принимать помощь... Крис поклялся себе, что никогда не упрекнёт и не оставит. Он уже бросил его. Дважды. Его ошибки сделали Эрика инвалидом.

Крис направился открывать двери, а Эрик устроился в кресле, поправил висящий на поясе мини-аппарат для гемодиализа и постарался сесть непринуждённо. Руки при этом подрагивали, пальцы нервно перебирали ткань лёгких штанин. Эрик очень волновался, не первый раз они пытались добиться результата, но им всегда отказывали. И вот наконец член комиссии по усыновлению пришёл к ним в дом.

Крис провёл в гостиную чопорного бету. Оскар Лунн, чуть полноватый, с заметной лысиной и одышкой, тяжело опустился на диван и положил на журнальный столик несколько тяжёлых папок. Эрик дергано предложил чай, кофе, сок. Вспомнил о булочках и подорвался принести, но Крис успел вперёд него. Когда вернулся, Эрик кусал губы — верный признак сильнейшего напряжения, а гость медленно рассказывал какие-то правила.

— Два раз в год к вам будет приходить комиссия, отчёты по тратам и успехам своего подопечного вы будете отправлять на государственный сайт. — Оскар говорил спокойно, немного лениво, словно решение уже принято, и ребёнок ждёт их за порогом...

— Вы уже определились? — с недоумением прервал его Крис. — Мы получим ребёнка?

— А вам не сообщили? — Оскар стал быстро перебирать бумаги, потом посмотрел в телефон и, охнув, сообщил: — Похоже, был сбой в сети и письмо не отправилось. Но вот, — положил он на стол между ними распечатанный лист с гербовым тиснением и красивой печатью, — официальное подтверждение.

Эрик дрожащими руками потянулся к бумаге и, схватив его, начал всхлипывать. Крис пересел к нему ближе, обнял за плечи и поцеловал в макушку. Всё получилось. У них всё получилось.

Он не лез под руку, не читал, что там написала комиссия, а потому удивился, когда Оскар продолжил:  
— Есть некоторые нюансы. Из-за физического состояния Эрика вы не получите младенца как хотели...

— Я прохожу физио, — тут же выпалил Эрик, — месяц назад мне сделали пересадку почки, через полгода буду бегать...

— Мы в курсе, проверили ваше дело. Изучили всё до мелочей, в том числе и попытку самоубийства. — Оскар посмотрел на него выразительно и строго, а Эрик от волнения стал хватать ртом воздух, не в состоянии вымолвить и слова.

— Эрик очень хотел детей, — вступился за него Крис. — После двух процедур по восстановлению гормонального фона, когда был получен негативный результат, он отчаялся...

В горле застрял ком. Кристьян не смог продолжать. Да, Эрик переживал, что бесплоден, мучился меткой с чужим запахом, но тяжелее всего ему было, когда истинный отказался от него, не пытаясь выяснить причину его поведения. Когда Эрик пришёл в себя и стал слабо реагировать на окружающий мир, то первое, что он сказал: «Зачем я тебе такой?» «Ты нужен мне любой», — ответил Кристьян и не позволил себя больше оттолкнуть. Он сделал свой выбор — пусть первые месяцы Эрик сомневался, что встанет на ноги, что сможет управлять повреждёнными руками, или что когда-либо сможет жить без капельницы. У Криса были средства, чтобы ему помочь, и он не слушал возражений. Когда Эрик покинул больницу, то вёл себя сдержанно и пугливо, снова мучаясь сомнениям, переживая о чём-то своём, скрытом и неоправданном. Крис убеждал его в обратном — нет причин для беспокойства, нет повода переживать. Они вместе — и это главное. Единственное, что теперь имеет значение.

Эрик поверил.

И теперь Крис прикладывал максимум усилий, чтобы эту веру сохранить.

— Я понимаю ваши чувства, — дружелюбно ответил соцработник, — и вам больше не нужно беспокоиться, у вас будут дети. Пусть не родные и уже взрослые ребята, но ведь это неважно, правда?

— Правда, — с остекленевшим взглядом повторил Эрик, — дети...

— Первое знакомство проведём через неделю. Вы пообщаетесь, присмотритесь. Потом они месяц будут жить у вас и привыкать, а уже после мы оформим полное опекунство, — познакомил их с процедурой Оскар.

— Они? — с удивлением переспросил Крис.

— Да, двое, — немного натянуто улыбнулся соцработник, — с маленьким вам будет сложно, и потому мы подобрали вам подходящую пару. — Он кашлянул, и Крис с Эриком переглянулись. — Старший сможет помочь Эрику по хозяйству, а младший станет для вас отрадой. Они братья, лишились родителей, и долгие годы мы никак не могли подобрать им хорошую семью. С вами же, уверены, всё получится.

— Сколько лет старшему? — не удержался от вопроса Крис.

— Все личные дела вам переслали с документами на опекунство. Ознакомьтесь, и если вас что-то не устраивает...

— Всё устраивает! — внезапно резко выкрикнул Эрик. — Мальчикам нужна семья, и мне тоже. Мы сможем помочь друг другу, — добавил он спокойнее, и Крис одобрительно кивнул.

— Я так и подумал. — Оскар повеселел и стал говорить спокойнее: — Эти два мальчика попали к нам восемь лет назад, отец ушёл из семьи и отказался от родительских прав, а папа умер ужасной смертью. Спился и захлебнулся, старший ребёнок нашёл его в ванне, и это сильно повлияло на его характер. Он может быть замкнутым, неразговорчивым, а временами агрессивным. Особых проблем он не создаёт, но иногда до него невозможно достучаться, бывает, на простые фразы он начинает рычать и отказывается идти на контакт. Но все знают — детям просто нужна забота и любовь, и это сделает их лучше.

— Мы о них позаботимся, — пообещал Эрик, и Крис с согласием кивнул.

Кристьян много читал про усыновления. С младенцами не было хлопот, а вот дети постарше, уже сложившиеся личности, пытались подстроить под себя своих новых родителей. В сети много говорили о проблемах, с которыми можно столкнуться, о сложностях в воспитании, попытке найти общий язык и жизни под одной крышей. Дети в приюте нередко становились агрессивными, особенно в подростковом возрасте. Они чувствовали, что никому не нужны, даже обществу, в котором живут. С возрастом это либо выравнивалось, либо человек летел по наклонной. Но если Эрик верил, что они справятся, то и Крис верил. По крайней мере он был убеждён, что приложит максимум усилия, чтобы его семья была счастлива.

Стоило работнику уйти, они бросились читать дела предлагаемых детей. Чуть не подрались за телефон Эрика, куда были отправлены документы, а потому Крис распечатал файлы на рабочем компьютере. Разложив бумаги на столе, они с жадностью стали их рассматривать. На фото дети выглядели младше указанного возраста. Возможно, их фотографировали пару лет назад. Но Кристьян первым делом обратил внимание на дату рождения старшего.

— Этому «ребенку» пятнадцать лет, — воскликнул он ошарашенно.

— Да, — растерянно кивнул Эрик, — а второму одиннадцать.

— Это не дети, а уже взрослые пацаны, оба альфы, как мы с ними сладим?

— Справимся, — уверенно ответил Эрик и сжал ему ладонь, — у нас всё получится, вот увидишь. А если старший лет через пять найдёт своего омегу, то мы понянчим внуков. Я к тому времени окончательно окрепну, ты поднимешь бизнес, и мы сможем проводить время с семьёй. — Его интонации изменились, он говорил с надеждой. — Прошу, Крис, не отказывайся.

— Я не отказываюсь. Просто... — Крис вздохнул и посмотрел на второго мальчика, — младшего трижды возвращали.

— Я тоже был сорванцом. — Эрик сжал его руку крепче и почти умолял: — Вспомни, как мы познакомились! Я найду с ним общий язык, клянусь.

— Всё хорошо, Эрик. — Крис успокаивающе его обнял. — Мы возьмём их, обещаю. И ты прав, через пять-десять лет у них появятся свои дети, и мы будем самыми молодыми дедушками в стране.

— Да, — Эрик нервно рассмеялся и прижался к его груди, тихо всхлипнув, — новорождённых мы бы точно не получили, но пусть хоть так. Это не прихоть или блажь, я устал мучить себя возможным одиночеством, пусть у нас будут дети, пусть они будут взрослыми и непослушными. Но нашими. И ради их спокойствия и блага я готов стать покладистым и глупым омегой, который станет носиться со своими отпрысками и потакать их шалостям. Я хочу этого, очень хочу!

— У нас всё получится. Обещаю.

Вечером Эрик чуть задержался в ванной и вышел к нему обнажённым, спрятав провода диализа под эластичный пояс. Выглядел он потрясающе даже несмотря на шрамы на запястьях и неуклюжую походку после долгих месяцев в постели. Красивый, сильный, яркий и привлекательный. Крис невольно облизал губы, любуясь им.

— Уродливо, — пробормотал Эрик, поправляя пояс и проводя ладонью по запястьям. По маленьким шрамам, свидетельствующим о трудном и долгом пути к их совместной жизни.

— Разве? — Крис сел на край и протянул к нему руку.

Пара шагов, и Эрик, тяжело дыша, замер рядом. Его возбуждённый член приподнялся и смотрел Крису в лицо. Это было так красиво и манило к себе, что сдерживаться не было сил. Хотелось близости, хотелось интимности. Облизать его пошло и грязно, смочить слюной, испачкать предэякулятом, а потом забрызгать спермой. Крис медленно выдохнул и притянул Эрика ближе, прижимаясь щекой к его животу. Он чувствовал его горячую кожу и сбитое дыхание, чувствовал влекущий к себе возбуждающий запах и нетерпеливые пальцы в своих волосах.

Быть правильным очень тяжело. Это значит — не думать о себе, заботиться о том, кто рядом, помогать во всём и прощать ошибки и проступки. Но разве не в этом смысл жизни вдвоём? Брак — это жертвенность, она всегда окупается вдвойне. Потому что в ответ о тебе заботятся, помогают и прощают. Что бы ты ни сделал. Что бы ни натворил... Крис знал, что Эрик его всегда простит.

— Ты просто потрясающе красивый.

— Правда?

— Да...

Сделав лёгкую подсечку, Крис подхватил Эрика на руки и ловко уложил на постель. Замер на мгновение, рассматривая его чувственные губы и аккуратный нос. Поцеловал осторожно и не спеша, а потом прилёг за спиной, накрывая их обоих одеялом.

— Нужно спать, милый, — произнёс он хрипло.

— Ты меня не хочешь? — выдохнул Эрик обиженно.

Крис сначала засмеялся, а потом заурчал, прижимаясь стояком к его ягодицам.

— Похоже, что я тебя не хочу? Но врач сказал подождать ещё месяц, тебе пока нельзя, и я готов ждать, если потребуется, сколько угодно. Но это не отменяет того, что ты самый желанный и самый красивый. — Крис приподнялся на локте и зашептал ему на ухо: — Как только снимут швы и врач разрешит мне действовать, я притащу тебя домой, раздену прямо в гостиной, уложу на ковёр и буду трахать целые сутки. Сначала очень аккуратно, чтобы растянуть и чтобы ты привык, а потом всё больше... сильнее... — Крис невольно зарычал, погружаясь в воображаемые картинки. — Я буду кончать в тебя с узлом, а потом вылизывать твою растянутую дырку, обсасывать твой вкусный член и ставить на груди засосы. Я всего тебя помечу и затрахаю так, что ты потом на физио пару дней точно ходить не сможешь...

— Крис... — Эрик повернулся к нему, и он заметил, как в глазах блестят слёзы. — Я безумно тебя люблю...

— Милый мой... — Крис поцеловал его веки и погладил дрожащие плечи. — Ты так переживаешь из-за этого?

— Да. И ещё много из-за чего...

— Не скрывай от меня, говори, мне очень важно знать.

— Хорошо, — Эрик вздохнул, — я постараюсь.

Они вновь устроились на боку, прижимаясь друг к другу и вдыхая смешавшийся аромат. Новая метка не вернула Эрику фертильность, не исправила нарушенный гормональный фон. Но стёрла ненавистный запах насильника, и это избавило Эрика от ещё одного повода волноваться.

— Ты тоже не скрывай от меня ничего. И рассказывай. Ведь тебя тоже что-то тревожит? Тебе не понравились эти мальчики?

— Что ты! Милые, сероглазые, очень симпатичные. — Крис скованно улыбнулся и добавил: — Но старшему пятнадцать. Через пару лет он станет здоровым парнем, сможет меня заломать. А если с ним возникнут проблемы? Если он не воспримет меня всерьёз или будет постоянно перечить? Я всего на одиннадцать лет его старше, даже не авторитет...

— Значит, ты этого боишься?

— Думаешь, беспочвенно?

— Конечно, нет. — Эрик ненадолго задумался. — Давай запишемся на занятия к психологу и попробуем хотя бы узнать, как правильно себя вести в кризисных ситуациях. Почитаем литературу, поговорим с опекунской комиссией. Я уверен, нам дадут много советов...

— Но будут ли они полезны?

— Как верно заметил Оскар — этих мальчиков важно любить. Они, как и любые подростки, не будут нас слушаться, не захотят убираться в комнате или подчиняться правилам. Будут уверены в своей правоте и не захотят ценить наши слова и поступки. Наверняка сломают кучу вещей, разобьют, испортят, потеряют. Наверняка станут водить гостей и таскать деньги из твоего кошелька. А потом появятся омежки не самого пристойного вида и проблемы в школе... Наверняка... Но в их делах и словах не будет настоящей злобы, и все ошибки можно будет исправить. Нет ничего непоправимого.

— Ничего.

«Кроме смерти».

Неделя пролетела в суете. Эрик заказал мебель, обставил выделенную комнату для подростков. Договорился о занятиях, и они каждый день ходили к специалисту и в группу поддержки. Криса подобные встречи не слишком впечатлили — что может им сказать посторонний человек, если они этих мальчиков даже не видели? И всё же некоторые советы он записал.

В долгожданный день Эрик с утра был на взводе. Перемыл квартиру по сотому кругу, приготовил вкусный и лёгкий полдник, а потом сидел как на иголках, поглядывая в окно. Его встревоженность не беспокоила — напротив, Крис заметил, как муж оживился, словно сбросил тяжёлый груз, казалось, даже двигаться ему стало легче.

Машина Оскара Лунна появилась ровно в полдень. Он вышел сам и открыл дверь, выпуская из салона детей. Старший был худощав, но плечист, с первого взгляда видно, что через пару лет станет здоровым, может, даже Криса перегонит, смотрел он мрачно, хмурился и держал брата за руку, словно нуждался в его поддержке. Младший, напротив, вертлявый непоседа, крутил светлой лохматой головой и рассматривал дом.

Эрик не выдержал и выбежал за порог во двор. Нервно пожал руку Оскару и замер напротив парней.

— Ну, знакомьтесь. Старший — Финн, его брат — Отто, — представил их Оскар.

— Привет, — голос у Эрика дрожал, — меня зовут Эрик.

— Привет, — улыбнулся младший, а старший лишь кивнул.

Мальчиков проводили в дом, усадили на диван, и они замерли там как фарфоровые куклы. Младший иногда пытался суетиться, но старший еле заметно его тут же одёргивал. Последний официоз закончился наставлением от Оскара, он пожелал Эрику и Кристьяну удачи, а потом сбежал, словно бросая их на растерзание мальчишкам.

Но те и без его контроля остались слишком зажатыми, немного испуганными и почти неподвижными. Послушно поели, убрали за собой посуду и снова замерли на диване. Эрик тоже молчал, нервничая, замкнулся, и потому Крису пришлось взять всё на себя. Он показал детям их комнату, проводил по дому, объясняя, что где лежит, что можно брать в любое время, а о каких вещах лучше спросить. Провёл в гараж и показал ящик с инструментами, пообещав на выходных смастерить с ними что-нибудь весёлое.

Когда знакомство закончилось, Эрик позвал их ужинать. Он выглядел бледным и дёрганым. Крис заметил, что тот не прикрепил свой аппарат для диализа, и быстро его принёс. Но Эрик постеснялся его надевать, отнекивался, что чувствует себя прекрасно и не нуждается в помощи.

— Не глупи, милый, — Крис увёл его в соседнюю комнату, — чем быстрее ты закончишь терапию, тем будет лучше для всех. И не надо стесняться, это нормально — болеть или быть неидеальным. А детям нужно знать, что тебе временами потребуется помощь.

— Не думаю. — Эрик упрямо поджал губы.

— Посмотри на них сам, взгляни! — Крис чуть подтолкнул к дверному проходу. Оставаясь незамеченными, они украдкой посмотрели на мальчиков.

Ребята сидели за столом неподвижными истуканами, словно боялись дышать. Отто потянулся за хлебом как более нетерпеливый, но Финн его снова одёрнул, и дети опять замерли. Словно игрушечные, боязливые. Они столько испытали, столько времени ждали семью, что теперь боялись сделать лишний шаг, боялись ошибиться.

— Им очень нужна семья, видишь? И ты нужен им здоровым, Эрик, а значит, тебе нужно лечиться и поправляться.

— Хорошо, — чуть подумав, согласился тот.

Когда они вернулись в столовую, дети уже начали зевать. Но с их появлением снова выпрямили спины и сели ровно. Эрик попытался было их расшевелить, но Крис остановил — пусть обвыкнуться, поймут, теперь это их дом и можно не бояться, что их выставят на улицу. От Отто отказывались трижды, а Финна никто не желал брать — пусть они уже немаленькие, но в душе всё ещё дети, мечтающие о родительской любви. И Крису с Эриком было что им подарить.

Вечером они ещё немного прогулялись по району вокруг дома. Кристьян показал дом брата, что жил на соседней улице. Заходить в гости они не стали, но рассказали, что через пару недель познакомят с семьёй Андреса, в которой росло трое детей. Старший — ровесник Финна, они будут учиться в одном классе, смогут общаться и дружить. Финн угрюмо кивал, почти не разговаривал, но во взгляде мелькала заинтересованность. Отто же трещал без умолку и спрашивал обо всём. Эрик быстро с ним разговорился, и они смотрелись очень мило.

Перед сном Эрик выдал мальчикам свежее бельё, помог застелить постели и проводил в ванную. Казался спокойным и уверенным, хотя Крис заметил, как у него подрагивали руки. Провожая парней в спальню, Эрик совсем разволновался. Стал сбивчиво говорить, то и дело сжимая плохо гнущиеся пальцы. Перед тем как выключить у них свет, замер на пороге детской и жадно смотрел на них, не решаясь на последний шаг. Крис видел это, но не хотел вмешиваться, Эрик должен был сделать это сам.

— Спокойной ночи, — произнёс он, запинаясь.

— Спокойной, — радостно ответил Отто. Финн молчаливо кивнул.

— Можно вас обнять? — наконец решился Эрик, и братья переглянулись.

— Хорошо, — дал разрешение Финн и подтолкнул Отто вперёд, словно отгораживаясь им от близости.

Эрик чуть наклонился и прижал к себе мальчика, радостно улыбнулся и чмокнул его в светлую макушку. Потом протянул руки к Финну, и тот неуверенно подошёл. Встал боком, словно с опаской принимая чужие прикосновения. Эрик тоже не был настойчив, и это подтолкнуло Криса к действию.

Он подошёл к ним, сгрёб в охапку, прихватив в объятия и Отто. И сжал всех троих.

— Перед сном в нашем доме принято обниматься, — объявил он. Эрик радостно кивнул.

А Финн, наконец преодолев смущение, осторожно улыбнулся. И тогда Крис понял, что у них не будет трудностей. Не будет недопонимания и обид — потому что они все желали одного и того же.

Впереди их ждал долгий путь к созданию идеальной семьи. Не всегда гладкий и лёгкий, но наполненный тёплыми воспоминаниями и любовью. Крис никогда не сомневался и ни о чём не жалел. В конце концов, именно из этого и состоит семья — ссор, ошибок, примирения и понимания. Спустя много лет они станут бесконечно близкими и важными друг для друга. И кровная связь отойдёт на второй план, сделав их по-настоящему родными.

02.04-09.04.20


End file.
